Stupid Smash Bros Ultimate
by Fictionman101
Summary: Ever wondered what the residents of the Smash Mansion (yet another used location) do in theie spare time when they're not beating each other up with guns and swords? Well, you came to the right place. Might be some weird pairings.
1. Episode 1: Cops n Smugglers

Smash Mansion: 6PM

In Lucina's Room, she along with Pac Man were doing something stupid like some people that live in the mansion would be doing. Did I mention that he's armed with a t-shirt cannon? Because he's holding a t-shirt cannon.

Lucina: OK, why are we doing this again?

Pac Man: Because Master Hand put me in charge of selling these t-shirts. *holds out a t-shirt with Master Hand flipping off with words spelling "Smash You"* And besides, I ordered this thing online so I could have Sonic shoot food at me, so why not test it?

Lucina: So why am I here?

Pac Man: Well I was gonna try to get help from Sonic, but I couldn't find him and Shulk is fighting Joker right now, so you're my third best option.

Lucina: Fine. I'm bored anyway so I got nothing left to do.

Pac Man: OK, just stand there while I aim for the apple.

Lucina: Just for the record, if you hit my vagina, I'm gonna kick your ass.

Pac Man: Yeah, whatever. OK, 3, 2, 1, FIRE!

Pac Man pulls the trigger, but the t-shirt cannon doesn't fire

Pac Man: Oh what the hey!

Lucina: I guess that's $50 down the warp pipe.

Pac Man: *repeatedly presses the trigger* Hey, I tested this thing before this and it worked grea-

The t-shirt cannon fires unexpectedly, demolishing the ceiling of Lucina's room while raining down money

Lucina: Holy f**k. Master Hand is gonna kill us.

Pac Man: *looks at the money and thinks of an idea* Think we can bribe him? 

In the main lobby, Master Hand is leading the newest fighter in the mansion, but the fighter seemed rather blocky

Master Hand: So, this is where you'll be staying at Steve.

Steve: Wow. Never thought I'd see the day. Me, Steve from Minecraft, joining the Super Smash Bros Ultimate roster. I could even call this my home. Except without the exploding Creepers or the killing Zombies. This is gonna be-

Steve is unexpectedly hit square in the face by a soccer ball, knocking him on the ground. The culprit being Sam the Mii Swordfighter and his accomplice being the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. Both had been in the middle of an indoor soccer game before Sam socked what was Steve with a soccer ball from a kick.

Sam: Sorry new guy. *picks up the ball*

Sonic: Uh, is he alright?

Steve remains motionless as his body is now lifeless on the floor, which later vanishes into thin air like you do when you die in Minecraft. Steve is probably at his home or spawned at a random location. But back to the Smashers...

Master Hand: No! He's dead! And I told you two no playing sports inside...unless it's an indoor sport like Ping Pong or something.

Sonic: Not true. Mario can use those green 1-up mushrooms things to bring him back.

Mario: I would if I-a-could, but I can't.

Sam: Why not?

Mario: I had to use the last two 1-Ups on the Belmonts. They-a-were involved in an incident with the microwave.

Master Hand: I thought we banned those two from stepping foot into the kitchen. Great, now I need to find another Microsoft representative.

Then Pac Man walks from the stairs towards the floating hand to tell him about the 'ceiling accident'

Pac Man: Uh, Master Hand?

Master Hand: What is it?

Pac Man: We have a slight problem.

Master Hand: What, did Yoshi get into the kitchen as well? Because he's banned too.

Pac Man: No, it's just that...just come and see for yourself. 

In Lucina's room

Master Hand: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR F**KING MINDS?!

Clearly the hand was beyond pissed off that there was a hole in one of the Smasher's ceilings. If this spread out to the other Smashers, there would probably be no end to the topic

Lucina: Something tells me that he isn't gonna take the bribe.

Master Hand: I'm not gonna take the bribe and neither are you! Normally I'd punish you two, but I got my hands full on finding another fighter.

Lucina: I thought those Dragon Quest guys and that Minecraft guy were the only new guys coming here.

Master Hand: Don't worry about that. Lucina, go hide that money an make sure no one finds it.

Lucina: Yes sir.

Lucina goes off to find a hiding spot for the money leaving only Pac Man and Master Hand, the latter turning to look at the bane of ghosts

Pac Man: Before you ask, no I was not trying to shoot her.

Master Hand: *sigh* I swear I question why I bother paying you all.

Pac Man: You don't pay us at all. 

6:30PM

Back at the main lobby, the replacement (or replacements) of Steve arrives at the door

Banjo: OK Kazooie. This is it. Were finally here.

Kazooie: It was nice of these people to invite us to this place.

Banjo: I just hope some of them don't try plotting against us.

Kazooie: If they were, then I wouldn't bother dealing with them. Anyways, knock the door.

*knock* *knock*

Mario: That must be them. *opens the door* Hello there Banjo. And hello Kazooie. It's nice of you two to-a-join us.

Kazooie: It's better than staying forgotten with Microsoft. It's like they don't even care about us.

Mario: Well, glad you could-a-make it. Come in. But first *slaps a sheriff sticker on Banjo's chest* a prize.

Kazooie: Why would we want a dumb sticker?

Mario: Master Hand says that we have to give each newcomer a sticker for some reason. So there you go.

Banjo: I'll keep it.

Kazooie: Can we come in now?

Mario: A-sure. Come in. I'll show-a-you around. 

Back in Lucina's room

Dark Pit: *sign* Lucy? Please tell me how, just how the hell did you put a hole in your ceiling!

Lucina: OK, first of all, it's Lucina. Not Lucy. Second, it wasn't me. It was Pac Man.

Dark Pit: Oh wow. Blaming it on the yellow dot muncher are we? What, did he get so hungry that he bit a piece of your ceiling off?

Lucina: Oh a comedian are we?

Dr. Mario: *picks up the remaining few bucks* And you say money was hidden in it?

Lucina: Guys, I'm serious!

Dark Pit: Hi serious. I'm Dark Pit.

Dr. Mario: Anyways, I have to finish Shulk's treatment. The dude got shot multiple times by Joker. Who's idea was it to bring guns to the battlefield?

Dark Pit: I can think of one. *an image of a certain witch pops up in Dark Pit's mind*

Master Hand: Lucina! Did you hide the money like I said?

Lucina: Yes. I put it in the best place possible. 

In the kitchen

Falco: YEAH! I'M RICH! I'M RICH! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BUY A YEAR SUPPLY OF BIRDSEEDS! WOOH!

7:30PM

Back in the Main Lobby

Sam: Hey Sonic? Is it me or does the new guys look fishy?

Sonic: They look good to me.

Sam: I don't know. Pass me the binoculars.

Sonic passes the binoculars to the swordfighter and observes

Sam: *looks at Rosalina* Why, hello there.

Sonic: Dude, he's right there.

Sam: Sorry. *focuses on Banjo and Kazooie* OK, there looking at something...and there wearing some type of badge. Oh my god. The new guys are narcs!

Sonic: Narcs? Like in the seal animal thing?

Sam: No, not narwhals. Narcs, like undercover cops.

Sonic: Why would they hire a bear and a bird as undercover cops?

Sam: Maybe because of Steve?

Sonic: Who?

Sam: Steve. The guy who got in the way of our indoor soccer game?

Sonic: ...

Sam: Yesterday dude!

Sonic: Wait, so you're saying we're prime suspects of a murder? But that government official said that it was an accident.

Sam: That government official could be in on it. Who knows how long they'll keep up with our tracks.

Sonic: *looks into the binoculars and sees the sheriff sticker* Woah, these guys must be serious. They sent their #1 sheriff after us!

Sam: It was such a bad crime, we didn't know we did it!

Sonic: Did we?

Sam: Beats me. But we should probably do something before they catch on. 

In the attic, Falco had assembled a group with Red, Little Mac, and Bruce the Mii Brawler

Falco: Everyone, I have gathered the Falco's Ultimate Cool Klub for this secret important meeting.

Red: OK. One, can we change the name to something else because if you take the first letter of each word it spells fu-

Falco: Stop! I don't wanna hear that word.

Red: And two, why are we in the attic?

Little Mac: Because it wouldn't be so secret if we had it downstairs in public idiot!

Falco: Thank you Mac. That is why you're my second in command.

Red: I hate you all.

Falco: Now, the reason why I called you all up here is because Master Hand has secretly been refigerating money behind our backs. Which is why I have this! *uncovers the covered money*

Red Little Mac and Bruce the Brawler: Woah!

Falco: So, all of you throw out ideas on how we can spend it.

Little Mac: A boxing ring!

Falco: We have a stage for that. Next.

Bruce: I say we get some food

Falco: Maybe later. Next.

Red: I say we donate it to charity.

Falco: Red, are you an idiot or something? We can't just give it all away! Next. 

9PM

Back in Lucina's room

Lucina had started investigating the wonders of the broken ceiling and had requested help from Olimar due to his small size allowing him to fit inside

Lucina: Anything you can find in there Olimar?

Olimar: Not much. Just dust, spiders, mice...and a couple of Smash Balls.

Lucina: What? Why would there be items in my ceiling?

Olimar: I don't know. But I think I see a tunnel.

Lucina: How can there be a tunnel on the fourth floor?

Olimar: ...

Lucina: Olimar? You didn't go in the tunnel. Did you? ...Oh well.

In the storage room, Sam and Sonic are with a whiteboard that says 'Ten Reasons we are Guilty of Murdering Steve'

Sam: OK, ten reasons why we are guilty of murdering Steve.

Sonic: Dude, if someone walks in and sees Steve's name written on here, were busted.

Sam: You're right. *edits Steve's name to Stevenson* Ten reasons we are guilty of murdering Stevenson.

Sonic: That's brilliant.

Sam: I know right?

Sonic: OK. One. *zips across the room* We TOTALLY killed 'Stevenson'.

Sam: True. *writes while saying* We did it.

Sonic: Two. *zips back to his position* Your fingerprints are on the murder weapon. *holds a bag with the soccer ball*

Sam: Gah! *writes and says* Fingerprints

Sonic: Three. *zips back to his spot* I may have spit on the ball.

Sam: Why would you ever do that?

Sonic: Well, I thought it would be funny if you picked up the ball and said "Ew, there's spit on my hand".

Sam: God, you are so stupid. Now the cops probably have our DNA! *writes and says* DNA.

Sonic: Oh my god, we are so guilty. I guess there's only one thing we can do. We're gonna have to kill-

Sam: Ourselves?

Sonic: No, we're not gonna kill ourselves. We have to kill the cop.

Sam: Or we can bribe them.

Sonic: Oh...works for me.

Then Mario comes through the door and sees the billboard along with the swordsman and the hedgehog assuming their plotting something

Mario: Uh, what are you two of all-a-people doing in here?

Sam: GAH!

Sam throws the nearest thing (a brick) and knocks out Mario

Sonic: Sam, what the hell?

Sam: We can't have witnesses Sonic. It's either that or we throw him in the lake.

Sonic: I choose the lake. Crminals do it nearly all the time.

Sam: Just shut up and come on before I have to knock out someone else comes in. 

Meanwhile, because of Mario's err, absence, his brother, Luigi, has to cover for showing the famous Rare duo around the mansion, leading to their room

Luigi: And here's your room. And that's pretty much the whole-a-mansion.

Kazooie: I guess all that coin collecting got you here somehow.

Banjo: Thanks for showing us around Luigi.

Luigi: No problem. Now I need to shove my face in spaghetti. *walks away*

Banjo: Well, let's enjoy our lives while we can.

Sam: Excuse me good people.

Kazooie: Good people? Look at us genius. Were a bear and a bird!

Sonic: And I'm a hedgehog.

Kazooie: A hedgehog? You don't look like one.

Banjo: Be nice Kazooie.

Sam: Anyway, we have a good deal for the both of you.

Kazooie: We don't want what you're selling ya dumb blonde.

Sam: No, no no. We're not selling anything. We have a proposition to offer.

Banjo: What proposition?

Sonic: Are you interested in-

Kazooie: I said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm not interested in what you're selling. OK? I need to make a few calls home.

Banjo: Me too. I need to check if Bottles is taking care of the house. *goes in his room and closes the door*

Sonic: Welp. That worked out well.

Sam: *walks away*

Sonic: Hey, where are you going?

Sam: Getting prepared. Because we, are going to prison. 

Back in Lucina's Room

Dark Pit: So not only have you been hoarding cash, you also have been hoarding Smash Balls?

Lucina: For f**k sake no! Anyone who has read the guidelines should know that harboring items in their rooms is against the rules.

Dr. Mario: And we all know you're not known for breaking rules. And didn't you say Olimar went up there?

Lucina: Yeah, but he hasn't came back yet.

Dark Pit: He probably forgot about the mission and skipped out to do gardening.

Suddenly, Dr. Mario's phone rings from a call from Olimar himself

Dr. Mario: *answers* Why are you Facetiming me? And where are you?

Olimar: It's an emergency! I've been taken hostage!

Dark Pit: Why would they take a farmer hostage?

Lucina: Are you OK?

Olimar: No! I'm not OK! I followed that tunnel to the back of the Assist Trophy Bowling Alley nearby and there's a huge operation happening-

?: Move your face, kid! We want our money back!

?: Yeah, and we want to keep using your mansion ceiling tunnel as our stash house or your little vegetable farmer here's not coming back!

?: We know how important he is! He's been telling us!

Olimar: I am super important!

Dark Pit: Uh, not really. So I'm just gonna hang up-

Dr. Mario: Shhh!

Lucina: Olimar, we'll get you out no matter what.

Dark Pit: Bye. *hangs up the phone*

Lucina: What the hell?

Dr. Mario: What are you doing?

Dark Pit: I'm helping!

Lucina: By what? Putting Olimar in more trouble?

Dark Pit: No. I'm not stupid. Look, every day, Olimar tells these dumb plant jokes and how many people have laughed at them? None! He'll just annoy the criminals so much, they'll have to give him back and stop the operation.

Dr. Mario: That makes no sense but that's the only idea we got.

Lucina: First we have to get the money.

Dr. Mario: And where did you hide it?

Lucina: In the greatest location I could think of. 

10PM; In the Main Lobby

Falco: Ladies and gentlemen. I have something to show you all of you. Bring it in guys!

At his call, Red along with his three Pokemon, Little Mac, and Bruce push a cart into the lobby with something large being covered by a sheet

Master Hand: What is the meaning of this?

Falco: First off, I just want to ask why you thought refigerating money was a good idea.

Master Hand: Refigerate money? I would do no such- *realizes what he meant* Lucina!

Dark Pit: You hid the money in the fridge?

Dr. Mario: Why a fridge?

Lucina: Look, I panicked OK? The fridge was the first thing that came to mind!

Bruce: So, it was your money that we spent?

Dr. Mario: You spent it? On what?

Falco: I'm getting to that. So, my bois, Mac, Red, and Bruce decided on buying our prize, as a team.

Little Mac: F**K YEAH! TEAMWORK! *punches Red*

Red: OW! WHAT THE F**K?

Little Mac: Sorry. I thought you were gonna see that.

Link: Get on with it!

Falco: Shut up Link! Without further introduction, I present to you...*uncovers the sheet to reveal a gold jet ski with disco panels that spell 'Smash' on both sides* THE SUPER SMASH JET SKI DELUXE!

Only one clap is heard while the rest is speechless

Master Hand: You spent...

Dark Pit: All of that money...

Lucina: On a jet ski?

Bruce: Not just any jet ski...a GOLD jet ski!

Red: So, *recovers* what do you think- *get's shot by Dark Pit's Staff* Oof.

Dark Pit: ARE YOU GUYS F**KING RETARDED!?

Little Mac: Depends.

Falco: Woah. What's with the angry tempo? I bring you all a gift and this is the thanks we get?

Lucina: You idiots! We were trying to tell you that Olimar's been kidnapped!

Everyone: *le gasp*

Diddy Kong: Kidnapped? Do you know where he is?

Dr. Mario: Yes! He's being held hostage near the Assist Trophy Bowling Alley!

King Dedede: Well let's go de-de-destroy the guys who's keeping him from us!

Bowser: De-de-destroy? Really?

King Dedede: Sorry. I really wanted to say that.

Lucina: We can't get him back unless we return the money.

Falco: Then return the money.

Dark Pit: *grabs Falco by the neck* YOU ALREADY SPENT IT ALL YOU PHEASANT FOOL!

Falco: Hey! I'm a falcon! Get it right!

Samus: Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on!?

Master Hand: Very well. It started like this...

One Explanation Later

Master Hand: And that's what happened.

There was an odd moment of silence until the Aura Pokemon, Lucario, broke it when he spoke

Lucario: I believe this is the part where the blame game starts.

Little Mac: So it was Pac Man's fault.

Pac Man: What?

Lucina: I mean, you did shoot my ceiling with that t-shirt cannon.

Pac Man; But weren't you the one who hid the money in the fridge in the first place?

Lucina: Well...it's Master Hand's fault for telling me to go hide it!

Master Hand: Well if Falco didn't find it in the fridge, we wouldn't be in this problem.

Falco: Whose fault is that?

Red: But you did spend it all.

Falco: Shut up Red!

Luigi: So, shouldn't we all focus on how we're gonna get Olimar back?

Dark Pit: I say we trade Falco's stupid ass for Olimar.

Falco: F**k you! I've been here longer than you or that vegetarian! How about we trade your stupid ass you recolor!

Dark Pit: *gets his 'bow sword' ready* YOU WANNA F**KING GO YOU DUMB DODO BIRD!?

Falco: BRING IT ON MOTHERF**KER! COME AT ME! *pulls out his blaster*

Samus: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE F**K UP BEFORE I FRY BOTH OF YOUR ASSES! *points her Paralyzer*

Zelda: Oh my god, someone please help us

Pac Man: Um, I think I have an idea.

Master Hand: It better be a good plan.

Pac Man: Why don't we just sell the jet ski to get the money or just give those guys the jet ski.

Falco: OH HELL NO!

Dark Pit: That's a good plan. That way I won't have to see this waste of space! *points at the jet ski*

Falco: Can Olimar swim at 70 miles per hours? Can he put on a laser show? IS HE MADE OF GOLD!?

Dr. Mario: LOMBARDI! Like it or not, were giving away the jet ski!

Falco: Nope! *hops on the jet ski* Not happening. And that's Mr. Lombardi to you-

Master Hand b***h slaps Falco off the jet ski towards the wall, knocking him unconsious

Master Hand: Quickly, before he recovers!

Lucina: OK. Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, you guys help me carry this thing. Red, Bruce, Pac Man, we'll need you for assistance.

Red: Assistance? Like what?

Dark Pit: Kicking ass and burning bodies with Charizard.

Red: Wait what?

Charizard: RAWR RAWR ZARD! (I AM TOTALLY DOWN FOR SOME BURNING!)

Dr. Mario: We're not killing anyone OK?

Dark Pit: Ugh. Whatever.

Lucina: Come on guys. We got a midget astronaut to save.

Bruce: What do you think they're doing to him?

Dr. Mario: Probably something horrible. 

With Olimar

Olimar: Hey guys, how does a tree access Facebook? By logging on. *drum rimshot* What's brown and sticky? A stick. *drum rimshots* Why does one leaf hate the other? Because he wouldn't leaf him alone! *drum rimshots*

?: My god. Can we kill him now?

?: No! He's important to us. Now come on. We're supposed to meet those bastards soon. 

10:30PM

?: Where's the money?

Bruce: *shakes a briefcase* Where's our friend?

The unknown smuggler pushes Olimar out of the darkness as he had been gagged with a cloth

Lucina: Take the gag off.

?: Oh god please-

Pac Man: Take it off or you'll be t-shirted!

The gag is taken off Olimar when one person takes off the helmet and the other takes the gag off then puts the helmet back on

Olimar: What type of eggs do sunflowers like?

Dr. Mario: Holy hell. Put it back on.

Olimar: Oh come on- *is gagged again*

?: Give us our money.

Lucina: Give us our friend.

Both sides trade as Olimar goes back to the good side and the suitcase goes to the bad side, except when they open it, they only find a pair of keys

?: What the f**k is this?

Dark Pit: The keys to that. *points towards Falco's jet ski*

?: A jet ski? Where's our money?

Pac Man: This is the money.

The mysterious figure then pulls out a Super Scope and aims

?: I'll say this once and I'll say it again. Where's our money?

Dark Pit: A stupid bird stole it.

?: Wrong answer! *shoots a charge shot*

Dr. Mario: Not today!

The doctor clone uses his cape move (his side special move) and deflects the blast back at the shooter

?: Oh crap- *gets blasted* GAH!

The mysterious stranger is knocked back on the ground as his hood comes off revealing his face which featured a pink nose, weird mustache, and wore a purple hat

Red: Wait...dat face.

Bruce: That mustache.

Pac Man: That hat.

Everyone: WALUIGI?!

Waluigi: Wah! My disguise! *struggles to put hid hood back on* N-no. I have no idea who this Waluigi person is. I am...uh...Doctor Wily! Yeah, I hate that Mega Man!

Bruce: Bruh. We legit saw your face.

Dr. Mario: And he doesn't come up with a lame name and horrible impression.

Waluigi: Alright fine! You got me! Here I am! Waluigi in the flesh! I did it!

Lucina: So you made the tunnel?

Waluigi: Yes.

Red: And you stole those Smash Balls?

Waluigi: Who else would it be? Santa Clause?

Lucina: And who's your little assistant?

Waluigi: Oh, that's just Ashley.

Ashley: Darn it Waluigi! I said no revealing our identities!

Waluigi: Well, too bad. I'm the boss of this operation and you can't stop me!

Pac Man: Ashley? You've teamed up with Waluigi?

Ashley: Only temporary. Now that seeing that this was a complete waste of my time, I'll be going back to my room!

Lucina: But why? Why did you do all of this?

Dark Pit: Just to fail or get some attention? Or both?

Waluigi: No. You see, I thought that if I steal all the smash balls, then no one would be able to use their final smash! Then I would bribe Master Hand to let me become a smash fighter in exchange for the smash balls. That was my evil plan! But then Ashley's little runt-

Ashley: His name is Red! Not that Red. *points at Red*

Red: Aw.

Waluigi: Like I was saying, that little runt caught me breaking into the Smash Mansion and tattletaled to Ashley. She threatened to report me to Master Hand unless I would get her a spot on the roster.

Ashley: Probably shouldn't get help from a purple grape guy.

Waluigi: So after that carrot farmer busted me, I had to improvise!

Olimar: So you held me hostage?

Waluigi: Yes. And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for female Marth, a Mario with a doctor's degree, goth angel boy, a boy and his three digimon, a farmer astronaut, some mii guy, and a yellow rubber ball that eats dots!

Bruce: Wow. Great insults.

Dr. Mario: Wow.

Dark Pit: That has to be the most STUPIDEST plan I have ever heard of!

Bruce: So what? DO we report him to the police or whatever?

Waluigi: Not if you can catch me! NYEH! *sprints away*

Olimar: He's getting away!

Red: Oh, he won't get far. *whips out a Pokeball* Squirtle, I choose you!

Trainer Red sent out Squirtle

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt! (I'm here suckas!)

Red: Squirtle, use Water Gun at Waluigi!

Squirtle: Squirtle! (Okey dokey!)

Squirtle fires multiple Water Gun attacks at Waluigi, but his surprising agility kept him from getting hit as he headed for an intersection. There were barely any cars at night, so crossing won't be a problem for the evil in purple

Waluigi; I'M FAST AS F**K BOI! Oof.

Waluigi would end up slamming into something stopping his escape as that something is a peeved off Master Hand who had grabbed Waluigi before he could run away

Dark Pit: Master Hand!

Lucina: You came!

Bruce: Because that's what she said! Ha ha ha- *gets hit by the flat side of Lucina's blade* Sorry.

Master Hand: I should have knowned that you were gonna cause trouble eventually!

Pac Man: How did you get here so fast?

Master Hand: Magic. *pig noises*

Waluigi: Waa! Ashley, teleport us out of here.

Ashley: OK. HOCUS POCUS!

And with that chant, Ashley disappeared with a puff of purple smoke while poor Waluigi had been left behind

Waluigi: Hey you stupid loli witch! You forgot me!

Red: OK then. Squirtle, return! *returns Squirtle to his Pokeball*

Waluigi: W-w-what are you gonna do to Waluigi?

Master Hand: Oh, you'll see. As for the rest of you, get back to the mansion and get some sleep. Oh and Lucina and Pac Man, don't think I forgot about your punishments because I haven't!

Pac Man and Lucina: GOD DAMN IT! 

The next day at 9AM in the living room

Peach: Everyone! Come look at the news!

Daisy: Did they finally remove that Nintendo Switch Online thingy?

King K Rool: Did they finally buff me?

Captain Falcon: Did they announce a new F-Zero game?

Wario: Did they get my recording of me breaking the world record for 'Most Destructive Farts in the World'?

Nana: Uh...ew.

Peach: Why would you even tell us that?

Wario: Because that's been on my bucket list since 2018 and I've been dying to break it!

Peach: Shh. It's starting.

BREAKING NEWS

Pauline: Good morning on Console News 101. Today, our top report involves crime. Am I right Toadette?

Toadette: That's right. Some creep named Waluigi had been arrested for harboring illegal cash and stealing Smash Balls from the Smash mansion. Luckily, six heroes were able to pull the plug on this illegal operation. The photo of these people are right on the board.

Pauline: There names are Lucina, Doctor Mario, Dark Pit, Red, Pac Man, and Bruce. Not the Batman character. Waluigi is currently being held within the Mushroom Kingdom Central Prison Center. More will go on as the story develops.

Wario: Waah? Waluigi's been arrested?

Daisy: Serves that creep right. He deserved to go to prison.

King K Rool: What? How did those six get to be on television?

Nana: Maybe because they stopped a criminal?

King K Rool: Nah. They must have bribed them or something.

Wario: Great. Now I have to bail him out.

Then Lucina steps into the living room and the pink eskimo was quick to notice

Nana: Hey! There she is!

Lucina: Oh, hello everybody.

King K Rool: *grabs Lucina by the shirt* TELL ME HOW YOU GOT ON TV!

Lucina: GAAH! Get off of me you stupid croc!

Peach: *knocks out K Rool with her frying pan* Sorry about that. But I'm so proud of you! *hugs her tightly* You had me worried!

Daisy: Can I join? *hugs Lucina tightly*

Nana: Don't forget about me. *hugs Lucina's leg due to being short*

Wario: Can we join?

Captain Falcon: Let me show you my FALCON HUG-

Nana: One step closer and I'll turn you both into popsicles.

Master Hand: *from the speakers* Would Pac Man, Lucina, and Falco come to my office now?

Lucina: Sorry girls. I need to go.

Peach: Aww. OK. *ceases hug*

Nana: Fine. *stops hugging*

Daisy: Just a few more minutes. Please?

Peach and Nana both pry Daisy off of Lucina like a mom pulling her kid away from a candy store

Daisy: NO! LET...ME...GO!

Daisy loses her grip and is sent flying along with Peach and Nana

Lucina: I'll see you girls later.

Peach: Bye Lucy.

Dark Pit: Oh what? She calls you Lucy and you let that slide but when I say it, it's a problem?

Lucina: It's better when my 'girlfriends' say it.

Dark Pit: Screw you. Good luck facing Master Hand's wrath. 

Meanwhile in Banjo and Kazooie's room, the bear is munching on some donuts while the bird is eating birdseeds until a couple of knocks are heard on the door

Kazooie: Can you get that Banjo?

Banjo: Sure.

Banjo opens the door to see Sonic and Sam again, but the difference (or minor difference) is that both were wearing prison uniforms in orange like you see criminals in a regular jail

Banjo: Uh, can I help you?

Sam: We're ready.

Banjo: Ready for what?

Sonic: For our imprisonment.

Banjo: I don't understand what you guys are saying.

Kazooie: Banjo, who's at the door?

Banjo: Uh, those guys you thought were salesmen.

Kazooie: You mean that blonde swordsman and that blue hedgehog?

Banjo: Yeah.

Kazooie halts her breakfast and walks to the door to 'greet' the 'salesmen'

Kazooie: You two again? I already told you I don't want what you're selling. Now beat it!

Sam: We're confused. We're turning ourselves in.

Sonic: Can you take us to jail now even though I'll easily escape?

Banjo: Why would we do that?

Sam: Because that's what cops do.

Kazooie: Do we look like cops to you?

Sonic: Well, you're undercover so-

Banjo: No no no. We're not cops.

Sam: Wait...you're not? But what about Steve?

Kazooie: Who's Steve? Sounds like a name for a mailman.

Sonic: So, you're not cops and you don't know who Steve is?

Kazooie: Correct ya dumbies! Now can you leave us alone? *closes the door*

Sonic: You know what that means?

Sam: We're dumbasses for thinking that they were cops?

Sonic: No. It means we don't go to jail!

Sam: YES! That means that I don't have to worry about getting raped!

Sonic: That also means I should get rid of that toilet wine.

Sam: You made toilet wine? Why?

Sonic: It was for the prison christmas parties. Don't ask. But I should probably empty the whole jug before-

King Dedede: EW! WHAT THE F**K IS THIS SHIT!? THIS IS NOT WINE!

Sonic: I should run.

Sonic speeds off to somewhere leaving a confused Sam with questions

Sam: How do you make toilet wine? Oh well. Back to counting my Pokemon card collection. I wonder what happened to Mario?

In the storage room

Mario: *wakes up* Ugh. My head feels like a Thwomp slammed right on it. Why did Sam throw a brick at me? I'll have to ask him about it later.

The plumber got up from the hard stone floor and walked towards where he was going wondering what had happened during his 'nap' 

_I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to post more of this crap whenever I feel like it or whenever I come up with some ideas. Some praise would be thankful. Also I gave the Mii Fighters names because I was too lazy to type a long name like Mii Swordfighter and stuff. (If your confused, Bruce is the Brawler, Sam is the Swordfighter, and the Mii Gunner will appear another time; hint, her name starts with a G). Also, my original plan was to have the character speaking have their emoticon up instead of their name, but apparently adding too many emoticons makes some of them into a code._


	2. Episode 2: Jailbreak Jokes

Smash Mansion; 12:30PM

It was a bright day at the Smash Mansion and it's surrounding environment. During this time, ten of the many Smashers had gone outside for a quick game of football. It was Team Mario vs Team Wolf. Team Mario consisted of Link, Fox, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, and Mario (it wouldn't be Team Mario without him). Team Wolf consisted of Richter, Ken, Dark Pit, Yoshi, and Wolf.

Fox: Prepare to get yo asses wooped!

Wolf: In your dreams Fox! Me and my stupid team will demolish you!

Yoshi: That's not very nice.

Richter: It's Wolf. When is he ever nice?

Wolf: Hey! Be thankful that you're on my team lizard breath! I was gonna find Falco but he had some business with Master Hand!

Link: The same goes for us. Pac Man was supposed to be here, but Master Hand needed him for something. So we got our good friend Donkey Kong. Ain't that right?

If you don't remember for whatever reason, Falco had gotten himself in hot water for spending all of the stashed money in Lucina's room on a gold jet ski and Pac Man was the cause of the events of the last episode by discovering the money with a misfired t-shirt cannon. Both of them along with Lucina (who had poorly hid the money in the fridge where Falco found it) had been escorted to Master Hand's office for their punishments.

Donkey Kong: Yep!

The gorilla then gave the Hylian a pat on the back, only to be a really hard one because of his strength, hurting Link

Link: OW!

Mario: OK, everyone-a ready?

Ken: I should be training with Ryu, but this is more fun!

Yoshi: OK! *prepares to snap the ball* Hut one, hut two, hut three, hut four, hut five, hut six, hut seven, hut eight ,hut nine, hut ten, hut eleven, hut twelve...

Seven minutes later

Yoshi: Hut ninety seven, hut ninety eight, hut ninety nine-

Fox: OH MY GOD! IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE HELL UP!

The game then began when Yoshi snapped the ball (thank god) to Dark Pit, who gave it to Ken. The martial artist ran past Link and Donkey Kong before being tackled by Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon: I bet you witnessed my FALCON TACKLE!

Ken: Yeah, now FALCON get off of me!

Meanwhile in Master Hand's office, the hand had three fighters in front of them. The aviary pilot of Star Fox, Falco, the ghost eater, Pac Man, and the daughter of Chrom, Lucina. The three was in the floating hand's office for their own causes.

Master Hand: Now, I don't want to see too many faces today, so let's get this done. Starting with you! *points and looks at Falco* Because of you, all the money that was in Lucina's room is gone and not only that, there is a waste of space in the garage! *referring to the jet ski* Why would you even think about buying that thing?

Falco: Well, who doesn't want a jet ski? Besides, me, Red, Little Mac, and Bruce all decided on it. We had to spend it on something.

Pac Man: So you spent it on a gold jet ski?

Falco: It was either that or a gold plane but all that money couldn't afford it, so I made a wise decision.

Master Hand: Uh huh. A wise decision alright. As a result of your dumb decision on the money, I shall revoke your Arwing privliges for one week! And as a bonus, I want you to get that jet ski out of the mansion by the end of the week, or I'll extend the punishment!

Falco: Oh come on! How am I supposed to get to places faster?

Master Hand: Your species is one of the fastest birds in the world. I'm sure you can figure something out. And it's either that, or you raise ALL of the money you spent! Would you want that instead?

Falco: *sigh* No.

Master Hand: I didn't think so. As for you *points at Pac Man*, for causing property damage with your dumb t-shirt cannon, not only will you get rid of that contraption at once, you will also be responsible for cleaning the dishes after breakfast, lunch, and dinner!

Pac Man: As long as they leave scraps of food, I'm fine with it.

Master Hand: *sigh* Of course you would. And for you *points at Lucina*, you hid the money at a poor place when I told you to hide it. Not only that, you let feather for brains take it!

Lucina: I panicked OK? It's not my fault people go in the fridge.

Master Hand: But...you and Pac Man did stop a mad man from stealing my precious Smash Balls and saved Olimar from captivity. So, as a token of my gratitude, I shall spare you from your punishment Lucina (for now) and I'll shorten Pac Man's punishment to only three days.

All three fighters eyes widen from that last part as Lucina and Pac Man share a short celebration while Falco on the other hand doesn't take the news well.

Falco: Are you serious? This is bullshit!

Master Hand: Another outburst like that Lombardi and I'll sentence you to toilet duty for two weeks!

Falco: ...

Master Hand: Much better. Now the three of you, OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW!

In the main lobby

The two latest newcomers (or one if you put them together), Banjo and Kazooie, were having a conversation with Mario about each others adventures and the many things that happened in the mansion. Right now, the bear and bird duo was talking to the plumber about Sam and Sonic's assumption with them being undercover cops.

Mario: They-a thought you were cops?

Kazooie: Yeah. Can you believe those guys?

Banjo: The next day after that, they showed up to our room wearing prison uniforms and were asking for a trip to prison. Kazooie thought they were just salesman.

Kazooie: I cannot trust any salesman after the last time.

Mario: Mama-mia. I'm-a so sorry for Sam and Sonic's actions. They're one of the few fighters here that lack, well...intelligence.

Kazooie: I can tell. Heck, we saw one guy with wings that tried to jump as high as he could just so he could bet his ball down a tree. If he has wings, why doesn't he just fly?

Mario: You must be talking about Pit. Well, he has a small problem with flying.

Banjo: What problem?

Mario: Well, you see-

As Mario begins explaining Pit's flying 'disability', a few knockings and the doorbell ringing are heard at the door

Mario: Hold on you two. I'll get the door.

The red plumber opens the door, only to be surprised by the visitor who happens to be the blonde Reploid in red and fellow Assist Trophy helper, Zero

Zero: Hey Mario.

Mario: Z-Zero? What are you doing here?

Zero: Well, I hate to say it but, Wario called me to get over here.

Mario: Wario? What does that-a-lazy pile of flab want with you?

Wario: HEY! I heard that!

The yellow rival of Mario appears behind him, not happy with the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom calling him a lazy pile of flab

Kazooie: Geez fatso. When was the last time you exercised?

Wario: EY! What's your deal chicken wings?

Mario: Wario, what is the meaning of this?

Wario: Like I'd tell you. Now Zero, I need you to come with me.

Zero: Uh...OK.

The reploid was already starting to regret answering that call as he and Wario walked somewhere

Kazooie: I won't be surprised if he doesn't find a girlfriend.

Banjo: Kazooie!

Kazooie: What? I'm being honest.

In the backyard

Zero: So, what purpose do you have that involved me coming here?

Wario: So, I have a question. Did you or did you not watch the news?

Zero: Uh, yes. Waluigi got arrested am I right?

Wario: Exactly. And so, that's where you come in. I need your help.

Zero: What do you mean?

Wario: I need you to break Waluigi out of prison.

Zero: WHAT!?

Wario covers Zero's mouth with his hands to prevent anyone nearby from hearing this

Wario: Quiet you useless walking bag of bolts!

Zero: Why the hell would you ask me? Why can't you do it?

Wario: Because of two reasons. One, I don't feel like paying Waluigi's bail out of my own pocket. And two, I don't want Master Hand to find out unless I want to get a really bad punishment, which Wario doesn't want! So I need you to do the work for me.

Zero: Well, even if I did, what's in it for me?

Wario: I'll pay you.

Zero: Really?

Wario: Yes.

Zero: Wario, the most greediest person in the mansion (Dedede being a close second), is offering me payment to bail out his friend?

Wario: Are you gonna do it or not?

Zero: Well...fine! But only so you can stop begging me!

Wario: Deal!

Zero reluctantly agrees and shakes hands with Wario, sealing the deal as the Reploid thinks

Zero: What have I gotten myself into.

1:30PM

Inside the kitchen, King K Rool had recently recovered from Peach knocking out the kremling king last episode for assaulting Lucina and decided to make a sandwich with whatever he could find. Unfortunately, he was being watched by Pit, Sam, Villager, Ness, Toon Link, Kirby, and Bowser Jr who was about to perform a prank on him.

Sam: So, repeat us the plan one more time?

Pit: OK, so what I'm going to do is this. I'm going to use this airhorn and blow it near K Rool and after that, the rest of you throw your water balloons at him.

Bowser Jr: Wait, we were supposed to use water balloons? I used itching powder.

Pit: Well, I guess we'll get better results. And Sam, you record the whole thing. OK?

Sam: Sure. It's better than teaching Sonic how to swim. He kept saying no and locked his door.

Ness: I wonder why.

Toon Link: This seems a little cruel guys.

Villager: I agree with Toon Link. I don't think we should do this.

Pit: But it's gonna be funny. And it's not like we're gonna hurt him. We're just using loud noises and water balloons. How much harm can they do?

Kirby: Poyo!

Pit: See? Kirby agrees.

Ness: Can you even understand him?

Pit: Of course I do. Me and Kirbs have been best friends ever since our adventures in the Subspace Emissary. Sam, make sure to focus the camera on us and try not to move a lot. We're gonna go prank K Rool okay?

Sam: Got it. *starts the camera* and we're live.

Pit: *talks to the camera* Ayo my viewers! It's your boy, Pit! And I'm joined by a couple of pals to help me pull a prank on him *points at King K Rool*. I'm going to blow this airhorn near him, and the rest are going to pelt him with water balloons.

Bowser Jr: And one itching powder balloon.

Meanwhile, King K Rool, unaware of what's about to happen to him, has finished his sandwich

King K Rool: Yes! I'm finished with my sandwich. All that's missing is a refreshment. *retrieves a soda can from the fridge* And now I can finally enjoy my snack in peace-

Pit leaps out of nowhere and blasts the airhorn near K Rool's ear, startling the croc and causing him to shriek and his crown to fall on the ground

King K Rool: GAH! WHAT THE HELL! YOU STUPID-

The rest of the pranksters leap out of the corner and assault the king of kremlings with water balloons and the one itching balloon while K Rool continues to panic on the floor until their water balloon runs dry

Kirby: Poyo!

Sam then comes into the kitchen, making sure not to slip on the watery floor surface to yell these words

Sam: You just got pranked!

Pit: Sorry we had to, err...balloon on your parade!

All but Pit and Kirby facepalm from the angel's corny and bad pun

Sam: Really Pit? That's the best pun you could think of?

Pit: Well that would you say?

Sam: I would have said something like,'you should have known the weather would be rain of terror' or something like that.

Pit: Hey, who planned this prank? Me or you?

While the two were arguing, the rest of the prankers saw that their prank victim was slowly getting up

Villager: Err, guys?

Ness: Now would be a good time to quit arguing.

King K Rool: Urgh. You...little...brats.

Sam: Just be thankful I recorded it, otherwise this would be a waste of time.

Pit: Fine. Let's just go before-

King K Rool: I'M GONNA GET Y'ALL!

K Rool had gotten up, and boy was he mad

Toon Link: RUN!

And then everybody ran in different directions. Villager and Kirby took the right, Ness, Bowser Junior, and Toon Link took the left, and Sam and Pit went straight as the now pissed off K Rool went after the latter group. After a chase around the mansion, K Rool thought enough was enough and had pulled out his Blunderbuss and shot a cannonball at the two who dodged it no problem, but the Blunderbuss had activated it's vacuuming effect and started to pull Sam and Pit.

Sam: We're not gonna make it!

Pit: Yes we are! As long as we have the footage we're good.

Pit shows the camera proving that he held onto it during the chase until the Blunderbuss had sucked up the camera

Sam: The camera!

Pit: Hey! We need that camera! Give it back

King K Rool: Well, you asked for it, so here you go!

K Rool switches the option on the Blunderbuss from suck to blow (that sounded so wrong) and launches the camera back at the angel and smashes right on his face, breaking it and sending Pit on an uncomfortable trip on the floor

King K Rool: Yeah! I'd like to see you twerps try and record my embarrassment now! *storms off*

Pit: Ow.

Sam: You alright Pit?

Pit: Yeah, I've taken worse blows than that. So, is the camera alright?

Sam: Uh, yeah, about that...

Sam points towards the now broken camera on the floor

Pit: NOOO! Not the camera! How are we supposed to record videos now?

Sam: Didn't Palutena give you an IPhone?

Pit: Uh, about that. I downloaded that Pokemon Go app and when I saw a Charmander on my bed, I threw my phone at it to try and catch it, but it broke.

Sam: *facepalms again* Perfect.

As both fighters lament about the wrecked camera, Ness, Toon Link, and Kirby walks towards the two, but no Villager nor Bowser Junior.

Ness: So, how'd it go?

Sam: *holds up the camera* Does this answer your question?

Toon Link: Uh...maybe?

Kirby: Oh wa. *sad face*

Ness: Great. Does any of you know someone who can fix it?

Sam: Oh, I know how to solve this issue. I can fix any problem.

Pit: Wait, you can fix the camera?

Sam: No, but I do know someone that's willing to do it for us.

Police Station 2:00PM

At the police station, Zero is about to bail out Waluigi for Wario as he bought along three other helpers, them being Isaac, Knuckles, and Ashley

Isaac: Why are we here Zero?

Zero: Because I promised Wario to bail out Waluigi and I'm not suffering alone.

Knuckles: Why bother helping him out anyway?

Zero: Because he wouldn't stop texting or calling me and he'd pay me when I get him out. How he got my number, I don't know.

Ashley: *scoffs* Wario paying someone to do his dirty work? Clearly he's just tricking you.

Zero: You'll never know if he pays or not Ashley...unless you made some kind of future reading potion.

Ashley: No, but thank you for reminding me.

Isaac: So what, were just gonna grab Waluigi and go?

Knuckles: Seems easy to me.

Zero: Look, let's just hurry up and get this simple job done. Because I do not want to look like a fool.

Isaac: Weren't you a fool to begin with?

Knuckles: OOOOOOH! BURN!

Zero: Oh, you think that's funny? How about the times you were a fool to let Doctor Eggman steal the Master Emerald?

Knuckles: ...

Zero: Oh burn! Alright let's get this over with.

Zero and the other three enters the police station and come face to face with a police officer

Officer: Hello. What can I do for you all?

Zero: Hello. My name is Zero, S-Class Maverick Hunter, best good look reploid here. We're here for Waluigi.

Officer: And why would you want to meet him?

Ashley: So we can bail him out.

Isaac: So, can we see him?

Officer: That depends. Do you have the money?

Knuckles: Money? Why would you expect an echidna, two blondes, and a witch to have money?

Officer: Because, you need to pay the bail, so we can let him go.

Zero: Well, how much is the bail?

The police officer points towards a billboard displaying a bunch of criminals with their bail listed below their mug shot (Waluigi being one of them).

Zero: Let's see...

Zero looks at the billboard to find Waluigi and his bail, which also leaves him with his mouth open and his eyes almost expanding to the size of tennis balls

Ashley: What's the matter?

Zero: $50,000 DOLLARS JUST TO GET HIM OUT!?

Knuckles: WHAT THE HELL!?

Ashley: Geez, and here I thought he would be almost completely worthless.

Isaac: Wait, didn't he get arrested just for stealing Smash Balls?

Zero: That can't be right! He has the HIGHEST bail just for some stupid robbery?

Officer: Oh no. He did more than just that. *pulls out a list* Let's see...we got multiple of cases of reckless driving, multiple cases of robbery, multiple cases of kidnapping, few cases of sports interference-

Isaac: OK, we get it. We know why Waluigi is in jail. OK, how about we make a deal? You let our friend go, and I'll throw in...

Isaac goes into his pockets and pulls out two treats and offers them to the police officer

Isaac: Some Tic Tacs and Rice Krispies?

Officer: ...No.

Ashley: We're gonna be here for a while. I can tell.

2:20PM

Meanwhile at the Smash Mansion, in the workshop room was a girl with brown hair in orange working on her weaponry. This girl's name is Gina, who happened to be the Mii Gunner of the Mii Trio, Bruce the Brawler, Sam the Swordfighter, and Gina the Gunner. Unlike the former two however, she happens to actually HAVE more brains being the smarter one of the trio. She soon would expect company...

*knock* *knock*

Gina: *sigh* Who could that be?

Gina opens the door to find Sam, Pit, Kirby, Ness, and Toon Link in front of her

Sam: Hey Gina. My fellow friend. We're kinda in a bit of a pickle so I was wondering if you-

Gina didn't even let her Swordfighter pal finish as she quickly shut the door on them

Gina: I'm not even gonna bother.

Sam: *knocks on the door* Gina. It's me, Sam. Could you let us in? We need your help.

Gina: And by help, you mean wasting my time. I'm busy.

Sam: Don't make me break the door down!

Gina: Please, like you would have the guts to-

Gina didn't have time to finish her sentence as Sam had busted down the door with the help of Pit's Upperdash Arm attack

Sam: Who said I didn't have guts?

Gina: Damn it Sam! Is your job annoying the hell out of me? Because you're great at it. *sigh* What do you want?

Sam: Well, we need you to fix something for us.

Gina: Like what?

Sam snaps his fingers commanding Pit to show the broken camera to Gina

Gina: A camera? Why do you want me to fix a camera?

Pit: Well, I need it so that I can record videos and post them on my Youtube channel.

Gina: You have a Youtube channel?

Pit: Heck yeah! See for yourself.

Ness shows Gina his laptop which shows Pit's channel, also called GuardianAngel

Gina: OK, well what happened to the camera?

Pit: Oh, uh, I dropped it in the toilet.

Toon Link: K Rool smashed it.

Sam: So could you do us a favor and fix it for us? Maybe make it even better?

Gina: *sigh* If it'll make you guys leave me alone, then fine. Just give a couple of minutes.

Sam: Alright, thanks Gina!

The five smashers exit the workshop while Gina starts on the camera's repairs, but not before glancing at what used to be the door

Gina: *sigh* Now where am I gonna find another door?

Back at the police station, Isaac was still making offers to the cop to bail out Waluigi with Zero and Knuckles watching him. Ashley had gone to the bathroom, so she wasn't present in the room

Isaac: Uh...a foot massage?

Officer: No.

Issac: Uh...free food?

Officer: No.

Zero: Come on Isaac. We've been here for about half an hour. Let's go. We'll think of another plan.

Isaac: Nope. I ain't leaving until this guy releases Waluigi.

Ashley: *comes out* You're still not done?

Isaac: Fine then. You leave me no choice but to use...MY TRAP CARD!

The Venus Adept slams down a 'Get out of Jail Free' Monopoly card hoping for it to work

Officer: Sir please. If your not going to pay the bail, please exit the premises.

Ashley: Welp, this was a waste of time. Now can we go home?

Knuckles: HECK NO! You want something done right, I'LL SHOW YOU!

Knuckles does the unthinkable and leaps onto the counter and grabs the officer by the collar of his shirt

Knuckles: YOU LET WALUIGI GO OR I DO IT FOR YOU!

Zero: Knuckles, have you lost your mind?!

Ashley: Nope! I'm out. *goes through the exit*

Isaac: Why didn't I think of that before.

Isaac joins Knuckles and forms two hands from Psynergy while coming closer

Zero: We're so gonna get kicked out.

And like Zero said, the three were thrown out by security guards and banned from the police station

Ashley: So how'd it go? By the looks of it, not very well.

Knuckles: Shut it.

Zero: Well, if anyone has any ideas, we're open.

Isaac: Oh, I have another idea.

Ashley: Oh boy. More stupidity.

Isaac then spawns two Psynergy hands and grabs the three

Zero: What the- Isaac, what are you doing?

Knuckles: Get me out of this thing!

Isaac: Just trust me on this guys.

Ashley: Isaac, I swear to god when I get out of here, I'm going to-

The witch didn't get to finish as she, Zero and Knuckles were thrown into the air on to the roof with Zero landing just fine until Ashley crashed landed on him and Knuckles landing head first on the ground. Isaac then uses his Psynergy hands to lift him up on to the roof.

Zero: OK, so what exactly was your plan?

Knuckles: Cause if giving us brain damage as it then it's gonna take more than that.

Isaac: No. I plan to use this map I stole before we got kicked out to find the cells, which would lead to Waluigi.

Ashley: And how do we get to the cells IF WERE ON THE ROOF!?

Isaac: I'll think of something.

Ashley: I swear if we don't get out of this alive, I will turn you into a frog.

2:30PM; Back at the mansion

Gina: And done. Alright you guys, your camera is good as new.

Pit: Thanks Gina! Now we can continue on pulling more pranks. And I just so happen to have an idea. But do any of you have super glue?

Sam: As a matter of fact, I do.

Gina: Super glue? I thought that stuff was banned.

Toon Link: Since when was super glue banned from the mansion?

Ness: Oh, uh, funny story. You see, one time Villager's fishing rod broke and tried to use super glue to fix it. When he was done, he still had some glue on him and ended up sticking himself to random people around the mansion. And that was the end of it.

Pit: It's still funny to this day.

Gina: Yeah, you have fun with that. Now get out!

Sam: Alright Gina, we'll leave. But before you do, *holds out his hand* how about we put that whole door business aside and-

Gina: Sam, if you're gonna try and trick me into triggering your joy buzzer, you,re gonna have to try harder than that.

Sam: Ah, damn it.

The five exit the workshop and search for another target for their next prank which would eventually lead back to the kitchen, where they would find Sam's fist throwing friend, Bruce, also known as the Mii Brawler. Right now, he was making himself a burger on the grill.

Pit: OK, so here's how the prank is gonna work. Sam, you're gonna distract Bruce while I sneak behind him and put glue on the spatula.

Sam: Me? What am I supposed to say?

Pit: I don't know. Something that'll make him not look at me?

Ness: What do we do?

Pit: You and Toon Link can keep an eye out for something suspicious.

Toon Link: Something suspicious? Like what?

Pit: I don't know something.

Sam: But who's gonna hold the camera?

Kirby: Poyo!

Everyone looks at Kirby, who's stubby arms are holding the camera

Sam: Does he even know how to use that thing?

Ness: You're questioning a puffball who saves a planet countless times can he operate a camera?

Sam: He's like 8 inches tall. How's he gonna get the action?

Toon Link: Can we hurry this up? I gotta go to the bathroom.

Pit: OK. Kirby, you go hide in the pantry and film us. OK?

Kirby: Poyo.

Pit: That sounded like a yes to me! OK Sam, go!

Sam: *sigh* Fine.

Sam walks in on Bruce's cooking and attempts to spark up a conversation for a distraction

Sam: H-Hey Bruce.

Bruce: Uh, hey Sam. You came here for a burger?

Sam: Uh no. I just came to tell you something. Can I ask you a question?

Bruce: OK, shoot.

Sam: So, to get on the other side.

Bruce: What?

Sam: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Bruce: What the hell are you talking about?

While the two Mii Fighters were talking, Pit had snuck into the kitchen by crouching behind the counter. After checking on Sam, he tip toes towards the two and secretly applies super glue to the spatula and hides in the pantry where Kirby was recording

Sam: And that's why the easter bunny comes only once a year.

Bruce: Sam, you sound insane right now! Did you get into the flinstone gummies again?

Sam: No, I couldn't get the cap off.

Bruce: Sam, if you're gonna bother me while I cook, the door is right over there.

Bruce then picks up the spatula and flips his burger onto the bread and attempts to grab the ketchup, only for the spatula to stick on his hand

Bruce: W-what the- Get off of me!

Sam realizes that the prank had been done and attempted to not laugh, only for those attempts to go noticed by Bruce

Bruce: What's so funny Sam?

Sam: You just got pranked!

Bruce: Pranked? What do you mean?

Pit: I had Sam distract you so I could super glue your spatula to your hand.

Bruce: *now super pissed* SUPER GLUE!? How am I gonna get this off?

Sam: I don't know. Water?

Sam then looked at Bruce hoping to get a good reaction to the Brawler, only to see what he didn't want to see. Murder in his eyes. Bruce, took a few more steps towards the Swordfighter until he decided that having his life was more important than helping Pit and bolted out of the kitchen with Bruce chasing him.

Sam: Don't hurt me! It wasn't my idea I swear!

Bruce: C'mere you bastard!

Ness: Well, that just happened.

Toon Link: So, what now?

Pit: Oh, I know a great for my our next prank.

Ness: *sigh* I just hope Bruce doesn't murder Sam, or at least gravely injure him.

3:00PM

Back at the police station

Isaac: OK, according to this map...the jail cells should be right below us. Haha!

Zero: So how do we get inside?

Isaac: I don't have a clue to be honest. Hehe.

Ashley: What? You came up with the plan!

Isaac: This is the farthest I've gotten to coming up with a plan. Besides, name one person who can dig through stone.

Knuckles: Ahem.

Isaac: Oh, right. OK, do your thing.

Knuckles: Alright, here we go!

Knuckles uses his expert digging skills to tunnel through the roof and end up in a room as the other three jump down

Isaac: See? I told you I have great ideas.

Zero: Uh guys?

The other three look at Zero, who is finger pointing at a direction hinting that they should look around, only to find that they're in the same room they were kicked out of with the same police officer in there staring at what just happened.

Ashley: Uh...

Knuckles: CROTCH PUNCH!

The echidna throws a punch at the officer in the groin, crippling him on the floor in pain

Knuckles: Run!

Isaac: That works I guess.

The four assist trophy walks throughout the building without being detected by any guards as Issac would use his Psynergy hands to pound them into submission. The four would later be lead to an elevator with different floors labeled on the wall with Cells as B2 (Bottom Floor 2)

Zero: This seems easy. *presses a button*

Ashley: Yeah, a bit too easy.

The elevator opens, only to reveal not one, not two, but FOUR police officers inside as they stared at the four assist trophies for what seemed like a minute until Knuckles rushed in and took care of them knocking them unconscious.

Ashley: So, you're just gonna beat up every cop you see?

Knuckles: Yeah pretty much. In fact, I'll cause a distraction while you three go free that guy were looking for.

Isaac: His name is Waluigi-

Ashley: Nobody cares Isaac.

Zero: Wait a minute...*looks at the unconscious cops* I have a better idea.

A few minutes later, the Assist Gang is shown dressed up as cops using the police officer's uniforms who had been shoved in a closet. Then they go inside the elevator and soon walk into the cells. They walk around and soon stumble upon a cell with the purple lanky man himself.

Waluigi: This is unfair! Dark-a Samus got-a promoted. Isabelle got-a promoted. Why can't-a Waluigi get-a promoted?

Ashley: Because you're not important.

Waluigi: Shut up Ashley...wait a minute? Are my eyes decieving-a me? My prayers have been answered. I'm being rescued! Please, take me away from this accursed prison!

Knuckles: Normally I wouldn't. But that would be a waste of time coming here for nothing.

The echidna winds up a punch and strikes the cell door so hard it shatters like glass

Waluigi: Waa! I'm free at-a last! I knew you would miss mah sexy face.

Zero: No, not really. The only reason why I'm doing this is that Wario begged me to break you out. Come on. Let's go home.

Ashley: Finally!

However, the celebration would be cut short as the guard who Knuckles crotch punched had slowly crawled over to the desk and pressed a button, which sounded the alarm.

Isaac: Oh crap! Did they find out I peed in a plant?

Zero: No! That guard must have warned somebody!

Knuckles: Dang it! I knew I should've trash canned him.

Waluigi: What's that-a gonna do?

Knuckles: Put him in his place of course.

Ashley: You four shut up and let's get out of here!

Issac: Can't you use a spell to teleport us back to the Assist Hotel?

Waluigi: Yeah. You did it before, you'll do it again!

Ashley: I didn't bring my wand with me!

Isaac: Why?

Ashley: I didn't think we would need it until now!

Knuckles: Let's just bolt for the exit!

The Assist Gang and Waluigi then head for the elevator on the way to the exit

3:30PM

Meanwhile at the mansion, Sam and Bruce had continued there chase throughout the mansion since Bruce had not cooled down from the super glue prank and having a spatula stuck to his hand. The chase would eventually lead to the 3rd floor balcony where Sam was on the edge of falling as Bruce approached him.

Sam: Uh, is it too late to say sorry?

Bruce: No, it's too late for-

Sam: OK, I'm sorry for helping Pit prank you. OK, I said it. So, we cool right?

Bruce: You didn't let me finish. What I meant to say was, it's too late for apologizes.

Sam: ...Oh dear.

Bruce had charged towards Sam and grabbed him as they both fell towards the floor with Bruce landing on poor Sam as the Brawler started smacking Sam with a spatula one too many times. He would have done more damage if it weren't for Lucario and Meta Knight pulling him away from the badly beaten Swordfighter.

Lucario: Bruce, what is your problem?

Bruce: My problem is him! He thinks it's funny to stick a spatula to my hand!

Sam: But it wasn't me. It was Pit. He told me to distract you so he could put super glue on the spatula.

Meta Knight: And why would he do that?

Sam: He wanted help for his Youtube channel so he could post his prank videos. I thought helping him wouldn't be so bad...

Bruce: And yet, here we are.

Meta Knight: Well, that explains my bed being taped on the ceiling.

Lucario: And my room floor being covered in marbles.

Bruce: Now, I need to go find some glue remover. Maybe Gina might have some.

Bruce walks away while Lucario and Meta Knight check on Sam's injuries

Lucario: Are you okay Sam?

Meta Knight: It looks like Bruce didn't do too much damage.

Sam: I think my leg is broken.

Meta Knight: I stand corrected.

Lucario: *sigh* I'll call the ambulance.

Speaking of Pit, the angel along with his accomplices had been pulling pranks on a few of the residents of the Smash Mansion. Besides the pranks Lucario and Meta Knight mentioned, he had also had littered legos in Corrin's room (since he doesn't bother wearing shoes) and playing fart sounds making people think he farted. Right now, he was in the bathroom applying superglue to one of the toilets.

Ness: Why of all places are we here Pit?

Pit: Because it's gonna be funny when someone sits on the toilet.

Toon Link: Why are we even doing pranks? There's more than just prank videos Pit.

Pit: But prank videos are best videos.

Ness: Whatever you say. Kirby, are you done putting the camera up?

Kirby: Poyo! *points to a camera at a corner*

The youngsters smashers leave the bathroom as Wario enters to use the can. Little did he know, he was going to be in a sticky situation.

Wario: Oh man. I knew I shouldn't had eaten all of those spicy chicken wings!

Wario then ploped on the toilet seat, pulled down his pants and...well you know what happens. Nothing was heard but splashing and farting. Soon, the carnage ended.

Wario: OK. I think I'm done. Time to leave.

The greedy man attempts to get off the toilet, only to be unsuccessful as the super glue does it's work and keeps him from leaving.

Wario: What the...Butt, let go of the toilet. Let go right now! *sigh* Well, it appears that I am stuck to the toilet. Let's try flying off.

Wario tries to use the force within him and jump off the toilet, but that doesn't work

Wario: Darn it. That didn't work. OK, Plan B. HELP! HELP I'M STUCK! AND I CAN'T GET UP!

Help would soon arrive in the form of Captain Falcon

Cap Falcon: Wario, what are you doing here- *smells the toxic air* DEAR GOD! *covers his nose* It smells like crap in here.

Wario: Well, when you eat about 30 spicy chicken wings, you end up making a baby, and not a good one. Anyway Falcon, it's good you came. I have urgent news to share with you,

Cap Falcon: Well hurry up. I don't want to be in here.

Wario: I and the toilet seat have become one.

Cap Falcon: What?

Wario: I knew this day was coming for a long time, I just didn't know it would be now.

Cap Falcon: What the hell are you saying?

Wario: My butt has attached itself to the toilet seat.

Cap Falcon: Wario, quit playing games. Just get up.

Wario: I can't. *tries to get up* See?

Cap Falcon: OK, let me see if I can pull you out.

The Blue Falcon driver grabs Wario by the arm and tries to pull him off the toilet seat to no avail.

Wario: That didn't work either.

Cap Falcon: Well I don't know what to do- *notices the glue* Hey, it looks like there's glue on the seat.

Wario: Waa? That's ridiculous. I was not up all night playing arts and crafts.

Cap Falcon: Well, I don't know why there would be glue on the toilet seat.

Wario: I did not sit in glue. We need to do something about this. What do you suggest we do?

Cap Falcon: I don't know. I'll try to get help.

While 'things' were happening at the mansion, the same could be said for Zero, Knuckles, Isaac, Ashley, and Waluigi as the five of them were trying their best to outrun the cops who were behind them.

Ashley: This is all your fault!

Waluigi: How is this Waluigi's fault?

Ashley: If you hadn't came up with that stupid scheme, we wouldn't be here!

Waluigi: But then I would have to spend more time in a jail cell! And I do not belong in there!

Zero: Could you two argue at another time?

Knuckles: We need to get out of here, NOW! We can start a new life somewhere far away! Goodbye Shadow! Goodbye Smash!

While the five were avoiding the police, Isaac looked around while he was running and found himself staring at a costume store. Feeling that he had a plan, he separated himself from the group and went to the store with everyone not noticing this but Knuckles.

Isaac: No Knuckles! Wait!

Knuckles: Isaac, where are you going?

Isaac: Follow me! I have an idea!

Knuckles: It better be a good one for ditching us! *follows Isaac*

At the costume store

Knuckles: What are we even doing here?

Isaac: I figured that if they won't stop until they get Waluigi, then we can give them Waluigi. But not really.

Knuckles: You're not making any sense bro.

Isaac: What I'm saying is that we need to make a fake Waluigi.

Knuckles: Well, how are we gonna do that?

Isaac responds by pointing at what appears to be a costume resembling Waluigi and a mannequin

Knuckles: Oh.

Back at the mansion, Wario was still stuck on the toilet while Captain Falcon went out trying to find somebody to help. After a while, Falcon would return to the bathroom alongside someone he thought would help.

Gina: So let me get this straight. There was glue on the toilet and Wario sat in it and now he's stuck?

Cap Falcon: Well, I brought you here for a reason. So, what would you do?

Gina: I don't know. I guess...get something to peel him off with.

Wario: I mean, it's fine. I can just spend the rest of my life on the toilet.

Gina: Why?

Wario: Well, I'm here for about 80% of the day. So I can just eat food and let it flow right through me.

Cap Falcon: You're not staying in the bathroom for the rest of your life. Well Gina, what would you suggest we use?

Gina: Maybe something like a spatula or a shovel? Something.

While talking, Falcon sees Bruce walks by the bathroom, still having a spatula stuck to his hand. This then gives him an idea.

Cap Falcon: Hey Bruce, can you come in here?

Bruce: What? You need something?

Cap Falcon: Well, we need your help since you have a spatula.

Bruce: Why do you need a spatula? I can't even give it to you because it's stuck to my damn hand.

Gina: Wait, it is?

Bruce: Yeah, that stupid brat, Pit glued it and now it's stuck.

Gina: Wait, Pit did that?

Cap Falcon: Well guess what? Wario is glued to the toilet seat.

Bruce: W-what? He is?

Wario: Yeah, right here.

Bruce: It must have been him! Can't wait until I get my hands on him.

Cap Falcon: OK, so what I need you to do is get that spatula and put it onto his ass. Like taking gum from under a desk.

Bruce: What? I don't want to touch his ass.

Wario: Well I don't want you touching it either Bruce.

Bruce: You know what? I'm just gonna get this over with.

Bruce inserts the spatula between Wario and the toilet and using his strength, he successfully peels him off

Wario: Waaha! Free at last!

Bruce: Well, you're free. I'm not! I still have a spatula on my hand!

Gina: I think I have something that'll help.

Bruce: Really? OK, show me.

Cap Falcon: So Gina, when you're done with Bruce, how about you and me-

Gina: F**k off Falcon.

4:00PM

Meanwhile, the remaining assist gang were still on the run by the cops while Isaac and Knuckles were doing something. The chase went on for a while until Zero, Ashley, and Waluigi came upon a cliff with the view of atrain that's about to pass.

Zero: We gotta get on that train!

Waluigi: And how do you suppose we get on it?

Zero: I have a plan, but you might not like it.

Ashley: Don't even think about doing what Isaac did-

Ashley was interrupted when she felt Zero grabbing her by the head while Waluigi was grabbed by the arm

Zero: Trust me guys!

Zero leaps from the cliff being held by Ashley and Waluigi for dear life as they surprisingly crash through the window

Waluigi: I-Is it-a over?

Ashley: Well, were still wanted by the police. So I'm guessing no.

?: Oh hey guys. I didn't know we were meeting up.

The three turn their heads to find Isaac and Knuckles, with what appears to be a mannequin wearing a Waluigi costume with a horribly painted face of him and is wearing orange NIKE shoes

Zero: Where the hell have you two been?

Waluigi: And who is that sexy person?

Ashley: You idiot. That's clearly a mannequin that's dressed as you. As for you two, did you seriously ditch us just to play dress up?

Knuckles: Sort of. Isaac thought that if we made a fake Waluigi, then we could fool the cops by pretending that this is the real Waluigi.

Zero: What are the odds of that working?

Isaac: There are no odds.

Isaac opens the window and throws the fake Waluigi out of the window as it somehow lands on it's feet, but not before the cops surround it

Cop 1: Put your hands up in the air! We have you surrounded!

The Fake Waluigi cannot respond and falls over while something falls out with it looking like a gun

Cop 2: HE'S GOT A GUN! CUFF HIM!

The cops then dog pile on the fake Waluigi and then arrest him while the Assist Gang looks surprised at what happened

Ashley: My god. We actually lost them.

Isaac: Wow. I can't believe that actually worked.

Waluigi: Yes! Waluigi is free at last!...So uh, now what do we do?

Knuckles:...I'm hungry.

Back at the mansion, on the front yard

Pit: So guys, who should we prank next?

Toon Link: I don't know. Maybe we should- OH MY GOD!

In front of Pit and the others were a few of the other smashers and an ambulance truck. But what caught the most attention was Sam who was being carried by two people with a stretcher trolley to the truck.

Ness: Sam, what happened?

Sam: It was Bruce. Remember that super glue prank? He beat me up and broke my leg because of it!

Toon Link: Super glue?

Ness, Toon Link, and even Kirby turn to stare at the angel, who was to blame since it was his idea

Pit: How was I supposed to know that he was gonna get beat up?

Sam: Pit, if I get out of this, you're dead.

Sam is carried to the truck before the doors shut and is taken to the hospital

Sonic: I'll send you a postcard!

Pit: Well, that could've gone worse.

Ness: You know what Pit, I think it's best if I don't help you anymore.

Pit: What? Why?

Toon Link: Did you not see Sam on the stretcher? I'm not risking being sent to the hospital because of you! Come on Ness.

Pit: But guys...

The illiterate angel knew he screwed up as both the boys left him behind

Pit: *sigh* Well, at least I have you Kirby...Kirby?

Pit looks around to see no sight of Kirby, until he looked far enough to find the Star Warrior running after a passing ice cream truck

Pit: Oh come on! Well, at least I still have the footage.

Unknowingly to Pit, someone had been watching him from behind and vanishes without a trace. Back inside the mansion, Wario was in his room looking at a bag with something only he knew about.

Wario: There we go. That oughta be enough.

*ding* *dong*

Wario: That must be them.

Wario heads towards the door and opens it to find Zero, Isaac, Knuckles, and Ashley with Waluigi in tow.

Waluigi: It's-a me!

Wario: Ey! You actually did it. I must say, I am impressed that you went through it.

Zero: Well, it wasn't easy.

Isaac: Yeah, we were running from the police and I had to disguise a mannequin as Waluigi.

Wario: What?

Knuckles: Yeah, it was crazy.

Ashley: Anyway, cut to the crap. Zero mentioned something about payment. So where is it?

Wario: Well, I wasn't expecting more of you to come, but here you go!

Wario tosses the bag towards the Assist Trophies and they open it to find what they didn't expect...Rupees.

Zero: Uh, are these rupees?

Wario: Yep. Stole them myself- I mean, found them myself.

Ashley: What makes you think we would want Rupees?

Isaac: Well, it's better than nothing. I mean, he could have given us pennies.

Waluigi: At least be-a thankful that YOU get paid!

Wario: I do pay you! You just be greedy for what you get! Anyways, bye bye. Don't come back.

The Assist Gang leaves with there payment as Wario mentally celebrates that he didn't have to spend his own money to bail out his friend.

Link: HEY! WHERE ARE MY RUPEES!?

Wario: Uh oh. *runs away*

Near the workshop

Bruce: Thanks for getting that spatula off me.

Gina: Your welcome. I guess.

?: Hey you!

Both Mii Fighters turn to see Bowser, alongside Corrin, Lucario, Ike, Luigi, and Richter

Bruce: What do you want?

Bowser: I'm gonna make this quick! Where's that twerp, Pit?

Bruce: How should I know? I was just about to look for him!

Gina: Why are all of you looking for him anyway?

Richter: We have a bone to pick with him.

Luigi: He's been-a pranking the whole mansion nonstop.

Ike: So we're all going to find him and teach him a lesson.

Corrin: He put legos in my room!

Lucario: I keep telling you to put some shoes on or some kind of footwear.

Corrin: I refuse to wear those torturing footwear!

?: I know where he is.

Everyone turns around to see none other than the genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo

Mewtwo: He's in the computer room getting ready to upload the footage of you all falling for practical jokes.

Bowser: And you didn't bother to stop him?

Mewtwo: I refuse to get involved with anybody's stupidity.

Richter: To the computer room!

4:30

At the computer room, Pit had just got done editing the footage together and was now waiting for the video to be uploaded, not knowing that he's about to get busted.

Pit: OK, just a few more minutes until I start getting subscribers!

But then, Ike busts through the door with company behind him

Ike: FREEZE DIRTBAG!

Lucario: Ike, you don't have to yell like a police officer.

Ike: I know. I just wanted to say that.

Richter: Pit, turn off the computer and delete the footage!

Pit: Never!

Corrin: You shall not show people my embarrassment!

Corrin lunges at Pit who side steps out of the way, but knocks down the computer instead. And to make sure the damage was done, the Nohr prince kept using his Dragon Lunge and stabbed the computer one too many times, poking so many holes. Talk about overkill.

Bowser: Corrin stop! You're doing it wrong! You gotta be more aggressive!

Bowser joins in as he stomps on the computer, which is pretty much destroyed by now while

Ike: Are you guys done?

Luigi: Or do you need five more minutes of being crazy?

Bowser: I'm making sure that video doesn't see the light of day!

Richter: So, who's going to buy another computer?

While they were momentarily distracted, Pit grabbed the camera and tried to sneak out of the room, only for Lucario to be one step ahead and snatch the camera from the angel using Extreme Speed

Pit: Hey! Give that back!

Bruce: You want it?

Bruce then pulls out a Shot Put and drops it on the camera, breaking it once again

Bruce: Now you can have it.

Pit: Oh come on! Not again! I worked so hard on that!

Corrin: Well, maybe you should think twice before you stick legos on me!

Bowser: Why don't you just wear shoes?

Lucario: Thank you!

Pit: Why do you have to be so rude? You don't have control over me.

Ike: Yeah, I know. But she does.

Ike points towards the door with a person standing there; That person being the Goddess of Light, Palutena. By the look on Pit's face, he was pretty much terrified.

Palutena: Pit, why am I hearing from the other residents that you've been on a nonstop pranking spree?

Pit: Uh...uh...because I thought it would be funny?

Palutena: Pit, it's rude to pull jokes on people, even if it's funny. I also heard that one of your pranks put poor Sam in the hospital!

Pit: That wasn't me. It was Bruce!

Bruce: Oh wow. Blaming it on the tough guy eh?

Pit: But-

Pit tried to respond, only to be grabbed painfully by the ear by Palutena and dragged away from the computer room

Palutena: Looks like you need to be disciplined more.

Pit: But I am disciplined.

Palutena: Clearly not enough!

Once the two were gone, things were quiet until Bowser broke the silence

Bowser: So...uh, what's for dinner?


	3. Episode 3: Crawling Hospitality

9:30AM

In the hospital was the Mii Swordfighter, also known as Sam. He was lying in his bed, still recovering from his wounds at the hands of his friend and fellow Mii Brawler, Bruce, who at the time was mad for helping Pit pull a prank involving super glue. The aftermath left him with a couple of bruises and a broken leg which got him here in the first place. He had a few bandages on his face as well as a cast around his leg while it was hanging in the air from a strap. SOme of the fighters felt pity for him and sent him a few gifts. Link had given him a bag of rupees, Marth and Roy gave him a couple of manga books (mostly Roy, but Marth pitched in), Meta Knight only gave him a "Get Well Soon" card, and Sonic had brought Sam's laptop to him so he wouldn't be completely bored. Things were mostly quiet until the doctor walked in.

Doctor: Excuse me, Sam?

Sam: What do ya want?

Doctor: You have a visitor. Would you like to see them?

Sam: If it's Wario trying to give me those women magazines, just tell him to put them in my bedroom.

Doctor: No, it's someone named Gina.

Sam: *shocked* Uhh, yeah. She's a friend of mine. Let her in.

Doctor: Very well.

The doctor leaves the room nearly at the same time Gina enters, with flowers in hand

Sam: Well, didn't know you cared about me.

Gina: Oh shut up. I'm only here to see if you weren't dead.

Sam: All I got was a couple of bruises and a broken leg.

Gina: So, how are you doing?

Sam: OK, I guess. My leg is getting better though.

Gina: How long do you plan on lounging in a hospital bed?

Sam: Very funny. The doctors said I should be out of here in a few weeks. I wouldn't be here if that dumbass didn't pay me to help him with his dumb prank channel. Speaking of Pit, where is he now?

Gina: Beats me. Still can't believe Bruce did this to you. Then again, it's Bruce we're talking about. So I shouldn't be surprised.

Sam: I'm sure he's cooled off by now. And the food here is great.

Gina: I'm sure it is. Anyway, glad to see you're still alive. I should get back to the mansion. Later dork.

And with that, the Mii Gunner left the room, leaving Sam by himself

Sam: *sigh* Well, back to playing Minecraft.

At the mansion, it was still morning time, so most of the smashers were either waking up, snoozing around, or eating breakfast. Right now, Dark Pit was in the living room eating his syrup drenched pancakes while watching whatever was on the TV. For some reason, the dark doppelganger was in a happy mood, which was rare for the person we speak of and some of the smashers had noticed this.

Link: Well, somebody's in a good mood today.

Lucina: That's almost as strange as that one time I saw Luigi pour chocolate syrup all over his popcorn.

Luigi: But it adds-a the flavor to it. It's-a good. Daisy does it all the time-a.

Daisy: You're goddamn right!

Dark Pit: Oh? Well, I guess I'm just happy today.

Link: What's there to be happy about?

Erdrick: Maybe he got a girlfriend? I always knew that Phosphora lady had a thing for him.

This of course earns Erdrick a slap on the back of the head by Dark Pit

Dark Pit: I don't have a girlfriend nor do I need one you moron. And why would that dumb blonde even like me?

Erdrick: Ever heard of opposites attract? Just look at Luigi and Daisy.

It was then Luigi's and Daisy's turn to glare at the hero. Is he trying to get on everybody's bad side?

Dark Pit: You want to know why I'm in a good mood? It's because that pitstain isn't around to bother me.

Luigi: I wouldn't jinx it if I were you.

Dark Pit: Oh, I don't have to worry about it. Because he's busy moping in his room by himself.

Lucina: Why?

Link: Didn't you hear? Palutena grounded him. Told him not to leave his room till he learns his lesson, whatever that is.

Lucina: Grounded?

Daisy: I always knew that lady was his mom. Or is she?

Luigi: She's always cares for-a him, so I guess that makes her a mother to-a Pit.

Lucina: But what did he get grounded for?

Dark Pit: I heard he pranked the other Smashers just to upload them on his dumb Youtube channel. Some wise guy must have snitched on him.

Daisy: And that's good news to you because...

Dark Pit: I don't have to hear his stupid voice or see his dumb face for the rest of the day.

Erdrick: You know, you're being a jerk to your brother.

Dark Pit: He is not my brother! Nor will he ever be! *finishes his last pancake* Now, I need to go spend some quality time by myself.

The dark doppelganger leaves to another room as Corrin walks by

Corrin: Hello everyone. Fancy day were having?

Link: No, not really.

Erdrick: You look like you're going somewhere.

Corrin: Indeed, I am. Your's truly is going to Nohr to see my family. I shall return!

Corrin runs out the door not bothering to close the door, which proves to be a grave mistake as a green spider-like creature with a frowny face on its abdomen crawls through the door and enters the mansion. This was no ordinary spider as this is the String Spit Pokemon, Spinarak.

Lucina: I thought he was part of Hoshido.

Link: My thoughts exactly.

10:00AM

The arcade. Where most of the residents would hang out at. Filled nearly to the brim with arcade machines, pinball machines, claw machines, whatever you'd find at a regular arcade. However, in a few minutes, terror would strike as the Spinarak from before found it's way inside.

Young Link: Sonic, you've been playing PAC MAN for a while now. Could you let someone (preferably me) have a turn?

Sonic: Hold on. I gotta break this record first. Go play that battle royale game or something.

Young Link: Toon Link locked me out because he says I scream too much when I play Fortnite.

Fox: Hey! We don't speak of that in this place. Everyone knows that PUBG is better.

Greenie: Hey, wait a goddamn minute. Who says PUBG is better? APEX Legends is the king!

Roy: Uh, last time I checked, no one gives a flying f**k about APEX.

Greenie: Screw you Red Marth!

Young Link: Can't you hang out with Sam? I'm sure he'd be honored to try some dumb stuff.

Sonic: You know he's at the hospital! So I'm stayin' and there's nothing you can do about it.

Olimar: There's free chili dogs in the kitchen.

Sonic: ...Sweet! Chili dogs here I come! *speeds off*

Young Link: ...How?

Olimar: Works every time.

Young Link: Thanks. Now I can finally-

Lucas: SPIDER!

The blonde PSI kid yelled and pointed at Spinarak as it crawled onto the Super Mario Bros. game he was playing. That then sent a panic to some of the residents and ran for the door.

Luminary: Stand back! I got this!

Luminary then casted Snooze towards the Spinarak, only for it to dodge and hit instead King Dedede who was playing on the Kirby Dream Land game, causing the proclaimed king of Dream Land to fall asleep on the floor. The Spinarak then hops away and crawls out of the arcade.

Young Link: What just happened?

Olimar: I have no idea.

Shulk, who was reading a newspaper, looked up and noticed that the arcade was almost empty, not knowing the mayhem at what happened while Sonic returned from the kitchen

Shulk: Wait, where'd everybody go?

Sonic: YOU LIAR! There are no chili dogs!

Meanwhile in Master Hand's office

Bruce: OK, I understand that beating the crap out of Sam wasn't exactly the best idea for revenge or any sort of payback.

Master Hand: And I don't tolerate pain on others unless I'm doing the pain giving, if it's in battles, or if that person deserves it.

Bruce: But Sam did deserve it.

Master Hand: And Pit doesn't?

Bruce: Don't get me wrong, I still wanna punch the daylights out of Pit but I can't because Palutena won't let me or anyone lay a finger on him during his punishment.

Master Hand: Bruce, normally I would give you a punishment like the other three losers who step foot in my office (granted I let one of them go), but I can't think of any right now. So until then, you're off the hook for now. Now get out!

Bruce exits Master Hand's office, only to see the face of Gina

Gina: So how'd it go?

Bruce: He let me go this time. So what, you just wanted to see me get yelled at?

Gina: I'll never tell.

Bruce: So, how's the dummy doing?

Gina: Fine so far. And all of this happened just because of some dumb prank.

Bruce: It was Pit's fault! Don't try pinning this on me.

Gina: Whatever you say.

Gina walks away right before Bruce says something

Bruce: Wait.

Gina: What now?

Bruce: Could you drive me to the hospital for me?

Gina: What do I look like? A taxi?

Bruce: Please? I just want to say a few words to Sam.

Gina: *sigh* Fine, but just this once.

In the living room

Peach: MARIO! THERE'S A SPIDER IN HERE! KILL IT!

The Mushroom Kingdom princess had been having another one of her tea parties with Zelda when the Spinarak welcomed itself to the blonde's room before Mario showed up at the door with Link by his side

Mario: You-a called?

Link: Yo Zelda. I got your text. What's up?

Peach: There's a spider in the room! I need you to kill it!

Zelda: Get rid of it! Eradicate it at once!

Both heroes look down to see the Spinarak right there on the table where the tea was

Link: Oh cool. A spider.

Mario: Hello Mr-a Spider.

Peach: Why are you saying hi to it!? Doesn't it scare you?

The heroes only shook their heads as both had fought spiders through their adventures

Mario: Why don't we just let it out into the wild?

Zelda: Let it out!? Are you insane Mario? It could have laid eggs and it's children could break free!

Link: Aren't you two overreacting?

Zelda: OVERREACTING?! Spiders are one of the, if not, the most terrifying creatures on the face of the Earth!

Mario: Yeah, you know what? I think I hear-a Master Hand calling me. I should-a go.

Peach: Mario!

Mario: I'll exterminate-a it immediately!

Zelda: Link, you will help Mario get rid of it. Right?

Link: Uh, actually I have to-

Zelda: RIGHT LINK?!

Link: I mean, yes Zelda. Just go hide somewhere safe.

Taking the Hylian's advice, the princesses bolt out of the room, leaving him with the Spinarak

Mario: It's spaghetti time Link. You know what to do. *walks away*

Link: Now, what am I going to do with you?

Back at the hospital, Sam was on a "snooze cruise" on his hospital bed when the doctor enters the swordfighter's room

Doctor: Sam?

Sam: Go away. I'm trying to sleep.

Doctor: But you have friends that want to see you.

Sam: *sigh* Fine, let them in.

The doctor exits the room and after a short while, Gina would return, bringing Bruce along, the latter surprising Sam

Sam: Bruce? What the heck are you doing here?

Bruce: I just want to say something.

Sam: What? Did Erdrick find out it was me who put Goku posters all over his room?

Gina: Wait, that was you?

Sam: Uh, forget what I said.

Bruce: Whatever. Look Sam, the reason why I'm here is that I want to tell you...I'm sorry.

Sam: You're sorry?

Bruce: Yeah, I felt a little bad sending you to the hospital just because of some dumb prank. So I was hoping you would forgive me for that incident.

Sam: You really think I'm gonna believe you?

Bruce: Uh...yeah?

Sam: Well that's your answer. Of course I forgive you.

Gina: Oh shoot. You actually forgave him? I honestly thought you were gonna hold a grudge against him.

Bruce: Gina, not helping. *holds out his hand* Friends?

Sam: Till the end. *shakes his hand*

Gina: Welp, you two officially made up. Now let's blow this popsicle stand.

Bruce: Come on Sam. Let's go home.

Sam: I would, but uh...my leg?

Gina: Oh right. Well, looks like you'll have to chill here for a while still.

Bruce: Not really. I think I might know a way to speed it up.

Back at the mansion, Link was busy taking care of the Spinarak as he had surrounded it with pieces of furniture when Ike walked pass by and saw the mess

Ike: What the hell are you doing?

Link: Zelda ordered me to get rid of a spider, so I'm getting rid of it.

Ike: A spider?

Link: Yes, and I'm trying to devise a plan to take care of it.

Ike: Get a fly swatter then.

Link: It's not that easy Ike. The spider is about the size of a bicycle helmet.

Ike: Then use your sword to slay it.

Link: Are you kidding? The Master Sword is used for slaying monstrosities and beating beasts. Not as a mere exterminator tool.

Ike: Wow, some hero you're supposed to be. You refuse to use your sword to get rid of a dumb bug, yet you use it to shatter pottery.

Link: Hey, breaking vases and pots happens to be the best way of farming rupees thank you very much. Besides, I don't see you coming up with ideas Ike.

Ike: That's because I'm not playing the one playing bug control.

Link: You use your sword then!

Ike: Fine. Guess I have to be the guy that saves the day.

The Radiant Hero unsheathed his sword and prepares to strike the Spinarak, only for the String Spit Pokemon to be a bit quicker by using String Shot on Ike's head and latching on to his face. Needless to say, he did what any other person would do...freak out.

Ike: AHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!

Link: Hold still!

Link leaps onto Ike and attempts to pull Spinarak off of his face, just as Sonic walks in on them, causing the two to look at the hedgehog

Sonic: Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting something *takes a picture*.

Link: Sonic, you don't understand.

Sonic: Nope. I see how it is. You guys have fun. *walks out* Guys, I think Link is gay for Ike.

Link: Damn it Sonic! It ain't what it looks like.

Link runs after Sonic, forgetting the mission Zelda assigned him, leaving poor Ike to panic again with the Spinarak clinging on to him

Ike: GET THIS THING OFF ME!

Ike ran through parts of the mansion from the garden, to the kitchen, to even the bathrooms until he ended up in the arcade which was less packed thanks to Spinarak scaring away most of the residents. Two people were in the arcade, them being Simon and Richter near a vending machine.

Richter: Simon, for the hundredth time, you place the quarter in the machine and press the button it says on the snack to get it.

Simon: But what if I want the quarter back?

Richter: Then press the other button.

Simon: But what if I want the quarter and the snack?

Richter: You can't have both Simon. Unless you know how to hack or something.

Ike then runs in still screaming and trying to pry the Spinarak off of his face

Ike: GET THIS SON OF A DEMON OFF ME! ANYONE!

Simon: DEMON?! WHERE?!

Simon's instincts told him to look at Ike who was freaking out and the Spinarak who he thought was a monster. Needless to say, things were going towards a violent turn

Simon: I'LL SAVE YOU RADIANT HERO!

Simon lashes out at Ike with his signature whip hitting him from top to below missing the Spinarak every time before nailing Ike right in the crotch before the Spinarak jumped off

Simon: Did I get it?

Richter: First off, no. It's near the doorway. Second, I don't think that's a-

Simon: BEGONE!

Simon chases after the green arachnid as it crawls away into the hallway

Richter: Why do I even bother. You uh, need an ice pack Ike?

Ike: I'd appreciate it. Could you also get Dr. Mario in here?

At the Assist Hotel

Gina: Why are we here Bruce?

Bruce: I said I knew a way to speed up Sam's healing, and this was the first place that came into mind.

Gina: Who are we even here for?

Bruce: You'll see.

The brawler knocks on the door and after a few moments, it opens with the person at the door being Lyn

Bruce: Uh, hey Lyn.

Lyn: Hello to both of you. What brings you two here?

Bruce: I need Ashley to whip up a potion that can heal broken bones.

Lyn: And why?

Gina: He put his friend in the hospital.

Lyn stares at Bruce like he did something crazy, in which he did

Bruce: Don't look at me like that. It's a long story. Is she here or not?

Lyn: Yeah. Come in.

Lyn lets the two Mii Fighters inside the hotel, where many of its residents are either talking, watching tv, or doing something else

Bruce: Huh. This place kind of looks familiar to the mansion.

Lyn: Yeah, except it is a little less chaotic here.

Gina: *pinches her nose* What is that smell?

Lyn: Oh, that's just Kawasaki's cooking.

Kawasaki: Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes every one. Better prepare your taste buds.

Midna: So, uh, who's ordering pizza this time? Cause I ain't doing it.

Lyn: Ashley's in her room. It's on the third floor and is covered with stickers.

Gina: Alright, thanks lady.

Kawasaki: Hey you two. Wanna try my famous stew?

Bruce: ...

Gina: No thanks. I value my stomach.

The two entered the elevator and went up to the third floor where they would find a hallway of doors, one of them having stickers all over them saying "Caution" and "Keep out!"

Gina: You sure you want to do this?

Bruce: It's better than leaving Sam in the hospital.

Gina: *sigh* Let's just get this over with.

The gunner is about to knock on the door until it opens by itself, with the purple lanky man behind it, Waluigi

Waluigi: OK fine! I'll go bother someone else then. What the...

Bruce and Gina: Waluigi?

Waluigi: You two?

Bruce: Wait, how are you even here? Master Hand threw your stupid ass to the cops.

Waluigi: Yeah, and I almost became the prison's scapegoat thanks to you and your friends! Luckily, some friends of mine helped me escape.

Gina: You have friends?

Ashley: Ignore anything that comes out of his mouth. And for the record, we're not friends.

Waluigi: Ah, whatever. Out of my way! *storms off*

Gina: Well that just happened.

Bruce: Anyways, Ashley, we need your help-

Ashley: Let me guess. You need a potion from me. Am I right?

Bruce: ...How did you-

Ashley: The 50% of people that come to me usually want a potion to fix something or make it worse. So what do you need?

Gina: Something that'll heal broken bones?

Ashley reached into a drawer and retrieved a green potion and gave it to Gina

Gina: That was easy.

Bruce: Come on! We gotta get back to the hospital.

12:30 PM

Back at the mansion, Simon was now chasing Spinarak through the halls and this time, he had Toon Link and Luminary behind him launching arrows and magic spells at it with little success. The latter was also holding a bucket to keep it contained

Luminary: It keeps dodging our attacks!

Toon Link: Where did this thing even come from?

Simon: Come back you foul beast! I may not know what demon you are, but I will send you back to where you came from!

The three would end up following the Spinarak to the living room where Peach, Zelda, Daisy, Lucina, and Nana were chilling

Nana: And that's how Popo got us banned from the ice cream shop.

Zelda: All of that, just for a discount?

Daisy: I don't blame him. I mean, if my favorite ice cream flavor was overpriced I'd probably do the same.

Toon Link: GRAB IT!

Toon Link and Simon pounced at the Spinarak, only for it to be a little faster than them and slammed on the floor. Luminary however did the same and used the bucket to capture it.

Luminary: I got it!

Nana: What are you all doing here?

Toon Link: There's a spider creeping out everyone in the mansion, but don't worry. We got it.

Then out of nowhere, Red comes out panting and was holding his Pokedex

Red: I heard that a Spinarak was inside, where is it? I haven't completed my Pokedex yet.

Peach: That thing is still in the mansion!? Get rid of it!

Zelda: Wait a minute, I thought I told Link to dispose of it!

Speaking of Link, the Hero of the Wild came out of a hallway after having to talk Sonic out of something

Link: Did somebody call?

Zelda: Link, why isn't the spider dead yet?

Link: Well you see, I was trying to kill it, but then Ike came in and tried to do it, it attacked him, I tried to get it off, and Sonic came in and thought I was gay, so I had to tell him the story.

Everybody: What?

Link: It's a long story.

Leaf: How did it even get inside?

Just then, Corrin came through the door, returning from his trip to Nohr

Corrin: I'm back! What did I miss?

Everyone keeps staring at him for what seemed like hours until he broke the silence

Corrin: What?

Lucina: Corrin, you went outside didn't you?

Corrin: Correct.

Nana: And you did remember to close the door right?

Corrin: Uh, maybe.

Link: I thought so.

Toon Link: So you're the reason why this 8-legged creeper was crawling around the mansion.

Corrin: I don't see the problem.

Peach: Don't see the problem? That monstrosity has been terrorising us all day!

Luminary: So what do we do with it? Release it into the wild?

Link: I say we cook it and see what it tastes like.

Zelda having the thought of roasted arachnid almost made her throw up a little

Red: Cooking a Pokemon? That's inhumane! Unless you're Team Rocket.

Daisy: Didn't you eat that curry with a Pokemon's tail for lunch?

Red: T-that's different.

Nana: Can we kill it already? I'm starting to get sick of hearing the word spider.

Just then, the bucket Luminary was holding down began to glow while none but he saw

Luminary: Uh guys?

Simon: We slay the beast from existence! End of story!

Peach: Well what are we waiting for?

The bucket then started to expand before cracking

Luminary: Guys, I think we might have another problem.

Toon Link: In a moment Luminary. We're kind of busy.

Zelda: What do you mean Sonic thought you were gay?

Link: Like I said, it's a long story. If you let me explain then it'll make sense.

Luminary: Everyone, if you don't hurry up we're all gonna be dead!

Daisy: What's that supposed to mean...oh. Well we're screwed

The bucket gives in and breaks apart as Spinarak grows larger and larger while looking a bit differently. Everyone stops bickering and sees whats happening with their eyes as the String Spit Pokemon grew larger as the glowing stopped to reveal a larger spider almost similar to Spinarak, but more redder. Peach had fainted from the sight of it and it was silence from that before Red spoke

Red: Well, that's what you call a sudden turn of events.

Link: Can anyone explain what just happened?

Leaf: Spinarak evolved into Ariados!

Toon Link: It looks a little stronger now.

Luminary: Do you think it's still mad at us for trying to hunt it down?

Ariados suddenly used Spider Web on Luminary and Red launching them away and trapping him in webbing

Nana: I guess that's your answer.

Simon: Fear not! No change of appearance shall strike fear in me-

Ariados shot Spider Web at Simon making him suffer the same fate as Luminary and Red as Mario entered the room alongside Cappy

Mario: I heard yelling from the other-a room. Is everything alright- DEAR SHINE SPRITES WHAT IS-A THAT?!

Zelda: That's the spider that you and Link were supposed to get rid of! Now look at it!

Cappy: Goodness! Look at the size of that thing!

Toon Link: Well, we're definitely not gonna be able to kill this thing now!

Link: We'll see about that!

Daisy: I ain't afraid of no itsy bitsy!

Nana: I should probably leave now. *drags unconscious Peach* Come on Princess.

Lucina: Just for the record, whatever gets broken isn't on us right?

Then Sheik appeared out of nowhere and got prepared to brawl

Daisy: Where the heck did you come from?

Sheik: Don't question it.

Mario: OK everyone. Let's exterminate this bug!

Everyone (even Cappy) groaned at the plumber's corny pun

Mario: What?

Leaf: Mario, just stop with the puns. You're almost as bad as Olimar.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Sam: For the last time, I don't want your damn medication. And I ain't filling in my information.

Doctor: Sir, please. I just need you to fill this form out. Everyone else has to do it.

Sam: Oh so you can send me a hospital bill? Not happening.

Suddenly, Bruce bashed through the door, almost knocking it off the hinges

Bruce: Sam! I got help!

Doctor: I'm sorry, but visitors aren't allowed right now.

Bruce: Yeah, well sometimes you can't give a damn. Now drink the potion Sam!

Sam: Wait Bru-

Sam couldn't talk as Bruce forced the entire potion into his mouth and started chugging it until the entire bottle was empty

Bruce: OK Sam. How do you feel?

Sam: What do you mean "how I feel"? And...why do I taste peppermint?

Bruce: Is that what this stuff tastes like? Look, I'm here to bust you out.

Sam: Uh, you do realize I'm down a leg right?

Bruce: Not anymore.

Sam is pulled from the bed and starts being dragged out of the hospital, fully recovered

Doctor: *sigh* There goes another one.

Sam: Wait, I need my stuff!

Sam rushed back in his former room to grab all of his things before leaving the hospital for good, but not without saying something to the doctor.

Sam: Don't send me the bill.

Outside at the parking lot, Gina was waiting for Bruce and Sam to come out while she had been on the phone

Gina: Repels? Uh, I hate to ask, but why?

Lucina: It's a long story. I'll explain it later.

Gina: Fine. Just let me pick up Sam and I'll get some repels on the way.

Bruce and Sam exit the hospital

Bruce: Alright. We're done. Let's go.

Gina: Did the potion work?

Sam: Hell yeah it did. Now I'm back on my own two feet. Anyway, can we go home now?

Gina: Uh, two things. One, this kart only holds two people. Two, I have to stop at the store to get some repels for whatever reason Lucina needs them.

Sam: Uh...Oh, I have an idea.

3 minutes later, Gina and Bruce were about ready to go with repels in hand, and so was Sam who was inside a shopping cart tied to the back of the Mii Gunner's kart

Gina: This is the stupidest plan you've come up with.

Bruce: Trust me, I've seen stupider.

Sam: Hey, you said that your kart wasn't a three seater. So this is the best plan I could come up with. Now are you gonna drive back to the mansion or what? Cause I'm starting to get a little cramped back here.

Gina: *sigh* I really should get a car. Fine. But if you start getting sick or something, that's your fault.

1:00 PM

With that, Gina pressed on the pedal and away the Mii Fighters went. Back at the mansion, Mario, Sheik, Leaf, Daisy, and Lucina were busy fighting against the really ticked off Ariados which was once a Spinarak. Link and Toon Link were helping, but they both were caught in Ariados' web like what happened to Luminary and Simon.

Daisy: How is this thing still standing?

Leaf: It's better not to question it.

Lucina: I got it!

Lucina attempts to attack it from the back, only for her to get hit by Spider Web, trapping her in a web cocoon

Lucina: Never mind.

Mario: Take-a-this!

Mario jumps on Ariados' head while dodging a Poison Sting attack as Sheik kicks it to the side, Charizard used Flamethrower, and Daisy throws turnips

Daisy: I think we've almost beaten it.

Leaf: Are you sure about that? We've been beating this thing for how long and it doesn't look like it'll be stopping,

Mario: Oh, I-a-have a better idea!

Mario takes off his hat and gets into a throwing stance

Mario: Cappy, I choose you! *throws Cappy*

Cappy: Wha? I'm not a Pokemon!

As Cappy approaches Ariados, it uses Spider Web, trapping Cappy in a web cocoon

Cappy: MARIO!

Sheik: Did you really think that was gonna work?

Mario: No, but it was-a-worth a shot.

Leaf: Red, we could use your help right now?

Red: How about you help us instead?

Simon: Somebody better do something! Because I have no intention of becoming this demon's main supper!

Link: Luminary, use that move that blows you up to get us out of this stuff.

Luminary: Kamikazee? Heck no! That is a highly risky move okay? I can't do that. Besides, how would I do that when I'm tied up?

Toon Link: Well we can't just sit here and play mummy.

While the chaos continued, the front door opened and entering the lobby was Bruce, repels in hand

Bruce: We're back from the hospital...Uh, did Halloween come early?

Ariados noticed Bruce behind him and aimed Spider Web at him

Bruce: OH JESUS! *ducks under the web* Well, now we know why you guys needed repels.

Sooner, Gina and Sam both entered the mansion, both with shocked looks for the same reason

Gina: Why is there a huge spider in the mansion?

Sam: Why is there spider webs everywhere? What is this, the next Spiderman movie?

Daisy: Thank god you guys are here. We need to get that thing out of here pronto!

Sam: How?

Bruce replies with a few shakes to the bag of repels he's holding

Sam: Oh.

Gina: How are you going to shoo that 8-legged monstrosity out of the mansion with a couple of cans of repels?

Bruce: Watch and learn.

Bruce ran behind Ariados before jumping over it and pulled out two Repels and sprayed Ariados in the eyes, blinding it in agony

Bruce: Not so funny anymore huh!

He kept spraying until Ariados couldn't take it and bolted out of the door into the wild

Lucina: Hey, my idea worked!

Sheik: Well, my job's done. See ya.

And with that, Sheik vanished into thin air right before Zelda reappeared from a nearby hallway

Sam: Oh Zelda. You just missed it. An Ariados attacked us and Bruce sprayed repels at it and ran away. You missed Sheik by the way.

Zelda: Judging by the amount of spider webs in the room, I could tell.

Link: Uh, I hate to ask, but can somebody let us out? My back is starting to itch.

The residents in the room then cooperated and tore off the webbing on the captured fighters which left one thing on their mind.

Luminary: So, uh...who's gonna clean up the mess?

Mario: Eh, just get Mr. Game and-a Watch to do it.

Then out of nowhere, Pit appeared looking happy

Pit: Hey, I heard that Spiderman here. Where is he?

Daisy: Two things. One, it wasn't Spiderman and it's gone. Two, aren't you supposed to be grounded right now?

Pit: Lady Palutena let me out early for good behavior. Oh hey Sam. I didn't know you were here.

Sam suddenly felt rage from the sight of Pit and would have attacked him if Bruce weren't holding him back by the back of his shirt

Bruce: Sam, please. I know you're still mad at him for sending you to the hospital but-

Pit: Wait, weren't you the guy who broke his leg in the first place from the prank?

Bruce: ...I changed my mind. Break a leg.

Bruce released his grip as Sam slowly stomped towards the angel while he unsheathed his sword

Pit: Sam? Sam, are you OK? You're not still mad are you? It was just a prank bro. Just a prank.

The more talking Pit did, the more Sam would walks towards him before the inevitable happened

Pit: We're still cool right?

Sam: YOU NEED TO SHUT THE F**K UP!

Toon Link: Uh oh.

And with that, Sam immediately dashed towards Pit in a fit of rage as the angel began running for his life while the Mii Swordfighter kept chasing him

Leaf: Uh, I believe this is the part where you two try to stop your friend's rampage. Right?

Bruce: Nah. That twerp should've seen that coming.

Gina: I have nothing to do with this. Nor am I getting involved.

The doors of the lobby suddenly opened and entered three people. One person being a blonde muscular dude wearing a red jacket, a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a hat with the words Fatal Fury. The other two were dressed in medieval like clothes and have emerald colored hair, though one was male and one was a female. If you know these three, I don't even need to say their names.

Zelda: Um, can we help you people?

Terry: Quick question. Is this the famed Smash Mansion?

Gina: Yes. Yes it is.

Byleth: Looks like we're in the right place.

Simon: Do you people have some type of business here? Because whoever comes here usually has a letter with the Smash logo on it.

Terry: You mean this?

The three newcomers hold up their own envelope with what appears to be the Smash symbol

Bruce: Well, I'll be damned. Hey Master Hand, you got visitors.

Within a blink of an eye, Master Hand teleported into the lobby

Master Hand: Visitors? What kind of visitors are we talkin'- OH! I didn't know you would be arriving so soon.

Beresu: Well, you have our taxi driver to thank.

Outside in the taxi was B.D Joe, who had driven the three to the mansion

B.D. Joe: Anytime y'all need a ride, I'm your guy. Later. *drives off*

Byleth: *talking to Sothis* Oh, he wasn't that bad Sothis.

Luminary: Are we missing something?

Master Hand: Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our latest residents to Smash, Terry Bogard, Byleth, and Beresu. Make sure to treat them with kindness!

Link: ...This oughta be interesting.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, Dark Pit and Lucario was walking down the hallway, the former enjoying a creamsicle from the kitchen

Lucario: So I heard that Pit got off his punishment for good behavior.

Dark Pit: Yeah, I'm gonna miss the peace and quietness. But good things can't last forever.

Lucario: I'm sure you'll get over this sooner or later.

Then a scream was heard which started to become louder and louder until the source of the noise was Pit who was running for his life

Pit: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Lucario: Pit?

Sam: Get over here you bastard! I'll clip every last feather you have!

Sam had still been chasing Pit throughout the mansion and ran past Lucario and Dark Pit. The latter then started to smile however.

Lucario: What's with the smile?

Dark Pit: Somehow, I feel like my day just got better.


End file.
